To love the unloved
by RogueWriter14
Summary: Sasuke was raped at 11 and left pregnant by Itachi 5 years later he returns to Konoha High where he meets someone named Naruto who could truly change his life in a good or bad way. Warning implied Rape, Mpreg, Murder, and sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: To love the unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean there's a time line. Well this is my first fan fiction so yea I like long story's so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit ()

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"I do not need this right now you know that right," said Sasuke, walking through the local counseling center corridors. He'd been through the same routine for the last five years, he was pretty sure that he didn't need counseling anymore, he thought he seemed okay and he wasn't having as many nightmares as he had been having when he was eleven.

But that's not what Kakashi his foster parent thought, apparently he was having trouble with depression and had very bad insomnia lately. You'd think that he'd know himself better than his foster parent, but he wasn't about to argue or he might be put in counseling three times a week '_jeez'_he shuddered at the thought. "Oh yes you do don't start complaining after five years I'll be here at 5:30 sharp with Sayuri, don't pull anything funny, see ya," replied Kakashi turning towards the exit.

Sasuke was everyone's favorite thing to talk about, after having Itachi his mentally ill brother make him watch while he killed his parents, raped him brutally, and then killed himself. Of course a case like this would be on the 7:00 news for weeks and weeks to come. Konoha was a big town and news like this spread faster than a wildfire.

He was of course sent to foster care, but still attended his old school. It was a magnet for violence, ridicule, and drugs. They weren't so forgiving of the situation he was put in, and they let him know loud and clear. He didn't talk to anyone, for fear of breaking down and crying. It had only been when Kakashi had adopted him that he felt, somewhat, secure. He hadn't said a word to him either, but after finding out he was pregnant, he was forced to say something.

Oh yes, he got pregnant. After thinking the worst was over and he could finally, maybe, get some peace and quiet, be a bit normal, he found out he was having his own brothers offspring. Kakashi his foster parent had been very supportive of him, but the kids at his school didn't see it that way they'd seen him as an eleven year old incestuous whore who enjoyed the sex with his brother, and deserved to die during childbirth.

But that was kids going through puberty for ya, you couldn't do anything about it Sasuke had had other things to worry about. Being eleven years old, pregnant, not fully developed, and having your brother as the father could put a lot of stress on his body. He didn't have time for stress and with the constant worrying his baby would come out deformed, but because of his family blood it especially didn't help.

But seven months later he'd given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Sayuri, and she was the best thing he could've asked for, but he also had to grow up **very** fast while taking care of her.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Iruka is ready for you!" Called one of the receptionists.

"Here I go," mumbled Sasuke. He got up from his seat and walked into Iruka's office. Iruka immediately smiled, he'd been counseling Sasuke for years he'd grown so much in the last five years " Hello Sasuke how've you been?" asked Iruka smiling.

"Fine."

Iruka smirked, the famous Uchiha Sasuke answer. "Listen Kakashi's been talking to me about sending you back to public sch--"

"WHAT? ... NO!" an enraged Sasuke yelled. He was not going back to that life again not with those self absorbed little whiney asses who had no idea about the pain he had felt.

Iruka stared at Sasuke blankly. _'So that's what Kakashi meant when he said keep it on he down low ...crap'. _"Uh well lets talk about it first before you get all hostile on me ... It's not my fault! ... I mean well your sixteen Sasuke you've been raising a kid for four years, and you've been doing a very good job at it might I add. I've talked to many teenage parents before and not many have it all together the way you do, but you can find time for yourself Sasuke. It hurts Kakashi to see you alone you know you're like a son to him he wants to see you have fun once in a while.

Sasuke sighed. "Keep going Iruka." Iruka inwardly smiled he knew Sasuke would listen if he brought Kakashi's feelings up

Sasuke just sat there on the bench waiting for Kakashi to pick him up the talk with Iruka made the situation seem less horrifying then it was, but he still wasn't ready. After all the ridiculing and taunting he couldn't handle it someone had gone as far as to write "Fag" on his locker he just couldn't go back to that, as much as he tried to hide it experience always ate away at his heart. _'But it is high school maybe they'd be understanding I mean alot people go through this in high school maybe they'll realize how I felt ... yeah right'._

The sound of an engine broke Sasuke from his thoughts, he looked up and saw Kakashi pull up with Sayuri. "Daddy!" Sayuri yelled as she jumped out of the car and onto Sasuke, this instantly brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Sayuri how was kindergarten today?" asked Sasuke while picking sayuri up to bring her to his side.

" It was fun me and Momo made art with pastels! And then went to play outside where Dai-chan and his friends kept teasing us, so me and Momo decided to get the paste in the classroom and pour it down their pants ... it was fun you should've seen it daddy!" Giggled Sayuri with as much glee as her five year old mind would allow her.

"Wow that's some accomplishment Sayuri I think you deserve a treat hmm how about ice cream when we get home," snickered Sasuke._ 'Lets just hope she doesn't end shoving a pencil up their asses next time I do not have the money to pay for medical bills'._

"OI you two get in the car!" Yelled Kakashi. Sasuke looked at Kakashi he'd talk to him about it later he didn't need Sayuri to hear them squabble.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bedroom staring at the ceiling contemplating whether he should bitch at Kakashi or smack him upside the head but he'd have to make a decision soon seeing as Kakashi was knocking on the door.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Asked Kakashi letting himself in taking a seat at the desk. " I needed to talk to you about sc--"

"School? yeah I know" Interrupted Sasuke.

"He told you!" 'D_ammit for someone who has PhD in phsycology he can pretty damn soft in the head'. _

"Yeah pretty much and seeing as I'm not going, you can pretty much end the conversation here and now, cause I'm not ready to go and quite frankly I don't **want**to go," snapped Sasuke.

_'I knew he wasn't gonna make it easy', _Thought Kakashi.

"Look Sasuke your a good student, wise beyond your years you get incredible marks while still taking care of Sayuri I couldn't possibly ask much more of you, but I want you to get out sometimes. It seems as though the only life you have is Sayuri and school, I'm tired of seeing you like this, go to do some shots with some friends, go to some party's, tee pee some houses SOMETHING"!

"So let me get this straight you want me to go to school, NOT to get an education but to do _illegal_activities with friends that could possibly get me put in the slammer for months, maybe even years? Really Kakashi is that the smartest thing to do, especially when I've got a five year old on my hands I'd think you'd be a bit more "responsible" than that" said Sasuke.

"God damn Sasuke you know that's not what I mean look can't we just compromise on this or something? Cmon!" Pleaded Kakashi.

"Maybe next year," said Sasuke.

'_Next year will be to late,' t_hought Kakashi. "How about we try this for one semester? If it doesn't work out I'll take you out of school, no questions asked, that's not to much to ask" said Kakashi.

_'One semester? Eh that shouldn't be to long I think I can handle it ... probably ... and it'll make him happy ... .' "_Ok I'll try **ONE **semester but I'm not guaranteeing more than that". _'Jeez I probably just screwed myself over just now'._

* * *

Okay Sasuke here we are Konoha High," said Kakashi smiling excited for his son to go through this experience.

But for Sasuke this was anything but exciting this was nerve racking more than likely he was going to see at least 90 of all the kids who made fun of him in elementary he knew this was gonna be tough. '_sigh' _he got out of the car slammed the door and took a look at the school he'd be attending people were already recognizing him whispering and staring _'One semester'_thought Sasuke '_Just one semester'._

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

A.N: Yay! Jeez this took longer then expected well I hope you like so PLEASE review I want to know what I can do to make it better you can give me suggestions .. remember this is my first time writing so don't be BRUTAL now well yea REVIEW D p.s. I edited this a bit trust me my other chapters are much better!


	2. chapter2

Title: To love the Unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further didn't add this in first chapter but there could be OOC I just write the characters how I feel they should be portrayed in a story but if you don't like OOC the step away!! Oh and did I mention Sasuke's the uke?? I hope you guys knew that xD

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi Well this is my first fan fiction so yea I like long stories so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first fanfic I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit ()

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_'One semester'_thought Sasuke '_Just one semester'. Riiiiiing_, the sound of the bell awoke him from his thoughts he quickly hurried to through the corridors. He knew if he was late he'd just cause more of a scene and he didn't need anymore attention towards himself. He needed to be early so he looked to his schedule: _World History, Room A45_

_'Hmmm at least I'm in A building.' _

But simply _being_ in A building didn't make things easier seeing as there were 100 rooms in A building alone and he didn't know his way around.

_Riiiiing!_

'_Shit,'_Sasuke privately swore to himself, 's_o I'm in the 20's. So much for being early.'_

"OI! What are you doing in the halls your supposed to be in class?!" Called a hall monitor -a girl with short pink hair who wore dark blue Levi's and a plain white tee. She looked like one of those girls you see in the before pictures of "Extreme Makeover" with her petite figure that virtually had no cleavage and a surprisingly large forehead. You'd think no one would notice it due to her breathtaking green eyes that seemed to shimmer in the light. Though he thought he vaguely recognized her, he decided to pass it off as one of his hallucinations and turned to go when she yelled again.

"Wait Sasuke?! Uchiha Sasuke!" She ran towards him panting, "Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you in forever! You didn't even bother to call me Sasuke!" she said in teasing tone.

_'So I guess I did know her,' _thought Sasuke.

"Wow you look so much older and taller but the again I guess everyone gets like that when their older. Or, maybe it because I haven't seen you in so long. Hmmm… Whatever, do you think I look older Sasuke?" She asked unbeknownst to the fact that he wasn't paying attention till awhile later when she called, "Sasuke ... hello ... Sasuke? You do remember me don't you?"

He barely remembered a time when Kiba and his gang had been harassing him and a pink head girl had smacked them all upside the head tell them to: Go away and live Sasuke alone. But he couldn't quite recall…

He stared down at his watch and thought, _'Great I'm officially five minutes late this isn't helping_."

"Well unless you bitch slapped Kiba and his friends silly I really don't remember look I really need to get to class and this isn't helping," snapped Sasuke. Sakura lit up, bright as ever and replied, "Yes! I knew you'd remember me. I always sat behind you in math you know? But I never much said anything to you. You were quite intimidating, Sasuke. I mean how does someone talk to someone who's prettier than them right? ...Oh, right your class. Cmon, I'll take you there."

For the next two minutes he walked in silence thinking to himself while Sakura babbled on about life in middle school and how boys sucked and were always just looking for a piece of ass. He gave the occasional nod so she'd think he was listening until they finally reached his classroom.

"Well here you are A45 hope you don't have as much trouble finding your other classes! Well, bye! ...Oh hey, listen, lunch will probably be a bitch for you so if you have any trouble you can sit by me and my friends," Sakura said as she turned away.

"Oh, okay. Thanks ...bye," replied Sasuke as he mentally added, _'Well that was certainly an interesting conversation.' _

He looked into the classroom the teacher was already giving his lesson and hoped this wouldn't suck too bad. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he contemplated whether to go in or skip.

_'Oh, what the hell! I'll just get over with.'._

He swiftly turned the doorknob and headed into class. The teacher and students were startled by the sudden interruption.

"And you are?" asked the teacher, his ID tag read "Jiraiya" and he looked to be in his 50's with long white hair. The look on his face said, "I don't want to be here but it pays the bills." He seemed like a teacher that was overall pretty cool but would snap if you pissed him off.

"I'm new here…Uh, my name is Uchiha Sasuke."

With his introduction came a few gasps that and even some excited squeals. Not many things happened in Konoha High and when someone as interesting as Sasuke came along _everyone_ had something to talk about.

"I got lost trying to find my way. Sorry," explained Sasuke as he tried to ignore the faint whispers of gossip that was already spreading around.

"Well then Mr.Uchiha, you can sit by Naruto. Naruto, raise your hand! ...NARUTO!"

A young snoring blonde had quickly awoke from his dream as Jiraiya yelled. His head snapped up horror in his eyes and he yelled, "I did not fart! ...Oh, wait, what?" The blond's stupidity earned howls of laughter from the class.

_'Baka,'_thought Sasuke. The boy obviously didn't take pride in his appearance. He looked like he'd just got done smoking weed. But, then again, the dumb ass probably didn't even know to smoke weed. He didn't look like a class-A bad ass more like a relatively sweet and down to earth guy but he was probably failing the class and Sasuke did not want to be associated with _that._ Now, how is that for first impressions?

"Everyone quite! Sasuke you obviously know where your seat is now go to sit down."

The next 50 minutes went by smoothly as Jiraiya went on with his lesson and the blond went back to sleep. But just a few minutes later, the little dobe awoke and rose his head while turning to Sasuke. He came to Konoha High only a few months ago and he knew how much it sucked to be new so he thought, why not make him feel at home?

"Hey," he whispered, a friendly lopsided smile to his face, "I'm Naruto. Who are you?"

_' So that's why he's not looking at me as if I'm some wanton whore. He came recently... Hmm he has a cute smile ... No! Sasuke don't think this kid is a bad influence! Rremember: no association whatsoever.'_

"Yeah I know your the one that didn't fart," said Sasuke in monotone, his face not showing any emotion. Naruto blushed as he felt all the heat creep to his face.

Trying to keep his cool, he quickly said, "Yeah, I don't really like farting. Not in public, anyway. So I usually hold till I go home." Realizing what he just said he blushed again closed his eyes shut.

'_Smooth, Naruto! Real smooth.' _

"Uh ... you know that was a joke."

Sasuke just stared at him blankly. "Okay, have fun with that," he said as he turned to look forward.

_'Oh god he thinks I'm weird ... Wait, what do I care? I'll just let him know I'm not weird,' _thought Naruto. "Hey just so you know I'm not weird," he whispered.

R_iiiiiiing! _

He watched closely as the raven just rose and left the class quickly without saying a word.

_'Hey!' _Naruto thought, '_the bastard never told me his name!'_

* * *

The next few classes had gone by smoothly. No interruptions, no stupid blonds and thankfully, no Kiba. Before he knew it, it was time for lunch. Though he didn't have much of an appetite so he chose to look for Sakura, instead.

The school was very crowded people were bumping into him left and right. Wow, if she hadn't offered him a place, he probably would've been screwed.

He looked around saw a girl with pink hair talking to a girl with long black hair and thought, '_found her_' before he quickly sprinted to the table and took a seat next to the quiet girl.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Glad to see you've found you way around," Sakura said,looking slightly surprised that Sasuke had even shown up. "Um, well this is Hinata."

"Uh, hi ... Sasuke," replied Hinata in possibly the softest voice he'd ever heard. She looked so nervous that she seemed as though she was about to burst any second. She was obviously shy around people she didn't know she wore a long blue sweater and long dark jeans making her also look very insecure but sweet. She reminded him of a lost puppy with her big gray eyes. He could probably get use to her and Sakura as real friends. Hell, it was better than having narrow-minded, inept, vain people who took pleasure and pride in making others miserable as friends.

"So, how were your classes today?" asked Sakura genuinely interested.

"Well I guess they were okay. Nothing special. Annoying teachers, stupid people… It was all the same," he said, looking no place in particular. "But ... I mean in my first class there was this idiot blond who was sleeping through almost the entire class claiming "He. Did. Not. Fart". It was quite entertaining," added Sasuke, chuckling to himself. The others laughed as well.

The lunch had gone on to be quite pleasant for him having the occasional conversation and then just listening to them talk, which is usually what he did. It probably would've gone this way the rest of the lunch period if the infamous blond didn't come barreling towards the table taking a seat next to Sakura.

"OI Saukra, Hinata! Sorry I'm late," he said sitting down. "My stupid teacher gave me detention but luckily I escaped relatively unscathed." Looking quite proud of himself. He turned, seeing Sasuke, and smiled.

Sasuke felt like he was melting inside why was this person out of all the people he'd met having such a big impact on him?

"Hey, Raven-head! You never told me your name. That really hurt," he said in a sarcastic tone.

_'Must we go through this?'_

"I didn't want to, dobe. Now kindly stop bugging me and go back to being the delinquent you are," said Sasuke, starting to feel his heart race. He silently cursed himself for getting excited over something this stupid.

"Please tell me teme, why are you being such an ass!?" asked Naruto, starting to feel himself get angry. "I'm just trying to be friendly so don't need to be such a dick."

"Well I don't need your friendliness!"

Sakura and Hinata just sat their quietly watching the two shout their insults to no end.

'_Eh those two will probably end up dating each other,'_thought Sakura.

"Just tell me your name!!" yelled Naruto. The kid wouldn't give up! He felt as though it were a personal challenge to find out his name now. "Why do you ca-"

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke. You've never heard of him before?" questioned a menacing voice Sasuke recognized from a long time ago.

'_Shit why now?'_

Standing before him was the boy who had so carelessly made his life a living hell all those years ago: Kiba Inuzuka. He sort of saw it coming. After all his life was anything but normal, so why would he have a good day? All good feelings he had once were now diminished cause he knew Kiba was going to do something to make him want to crawl under a hole and die. Grabbing a chair from the table next to them Kiba sat down next to Sasuke, making his skin crawl.

"What do you want Kiba?" Sasuke said in a weak voice that was barely audible. "Well everyone told me that my favorite slut was back. I just thought you know that I should give him warm welcome back. Honestly Sasuke, you mean more to me then that," said Kiba, running his hands up Sasuke's thigh which Sasuke shoved away. Leave it to Kiba to make him feel like dirt.

"Leave. Me. Alone," muttered a trembling Sasuke.

"You know what no! I want to know why it is that you think you can come back? Do you really think that anyone here to wants to get to know a little wanton whore like you? Someone who so easily gave up his virtue to his own _brother_!" he hissed.

His comment broke the barrier that kept Sasuke from breaking down and burning tears threatened to come out. He dug nails into his skin to keep himself from losing control but it didn't work. He could feel the tears streaming down his face.

Sakura looked like she was about to hit something. Hinata just looked down not knowing what to say, and Naruto was just lost for words. How can Sasuke, who'd just acted like an all mighty god not two minutes ago and keeping his cool the whole time, breakdown so easily from _this_ lowlife?

"Uh, may I ask what's going on?" asked Naruto, still utterly clueless as to what was going on.

"I still can't believe no one told you but I'm not complaining. It's an honor to be the first! When young Uchiha here was just 11, the little harlot had sex with his brother and got knocked up because it's that hard to use protection," said a smirking Kiba, leaving out the fact that his family was murdered, and it was rape. He felt quite liberated as he saw Naruto's mouth form an "O" and turn to Sasuke, looking surprised.

"I'm leaving" said a crying Uchiha calmy, he got up slowly and walked out the door willing himself not to run in hysterics trying to hold on to the small ounce of dignity he had left.

"Well my work here is done! See you guys," Kiba stated simply, turning to leave.

_'How dare that selfish little son of a bitch,'_thought an angry Naruto.

"Kiba!"

Kiba turned around in response.

"You really are an ass you know that right?" he growled.

"Yeah it's what I do best," said Kiba, smirking before turning to leave.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a bench, looking up at the sun. The breeze felt nice and he was starting to calm down.

"God, he probably thinks I'm pathetic," a lonely Sasuke whispered to himself. He hated crying. It always made his head hurt and every time he woke up the following day he'd have puffy eyes. He was waiting for his damn bus to come. Kakashi said he'd be able to pick Sayuri up himself so he just wanted to get home… and fast.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a gentle voice.

He turned to see it was Naurto. What did he want now? "I've had better days, blondie. You can go away now," said Sasuke, turning to look straight forward and not noticing that Naruto took the seat next to him.

"Listen, what you did... With your brother... I mean other people do it, too, so it doesn't mean your a freak or something….Seeing you cry back there made me want to beat the shit out of the ass. I mean you seem cool, so I could give a crap less about what you've done in the past," Naruto stated.

"What Mr.Kiba failed to mention is that that he murdered my parents moments before he did what he did. I didn't willingly take part in the activities with my brother and he was mentally ill. Just thought I'd let you know since I know that behind that "I'm chill" persona you were secretly freaked out," said a bitter Sasuke, still not making eye contact.

"That's not true! I mean in some familiess it's normal so I thought...Ugh why don't you like me Sasuke? I've been like super cool around you and now I'm trying to make you feel better but you shove back in my face ... Like pie! ... And I don't even like pie!" Naruto said stupidly.

Sasuke chuckled and then smiled, '_wow he's probably one of the most "unique" people I've ever me.'_

"Hey, I made you smile! Hmm I knew you'd warm up to me ... But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm there for you ... friends?" Naruto said holding his hand as a peace offering.

Sasuke examined it for a moment _'Well the guy is funny ... and kind of cute…'_

Sasuke smiled softly then took hold of his hand, "Friends."

* * *

"Daddy!!" Sayuri cried, running up to her dad.

Sasuke picked up the little 5 year old and said, "Hey Sayuri."

Smiling, he made his way into the kitchen where he saw Kakashi making miso soup. He turned to see Sasuke, curiosity clear.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It sucked, then it was okay, then it sucked again, then it got awesome. Lets just leave it at that," he said smiling.

He'd just have to see where this friendship with Naruto was going. Maybe it would end up… This would be very interesting.

* * *

Yay finally done! That took me super long like a whole day O.o Jeez (I use that word a lot) Well yeah it came fast cause this was basically the scene that came to my head first when I was thinking about a story so yeah next chapter might take a while 2 or 3 days a week at the most I won't be like one of those people who end up making you wait for months ... but thanks to all the people who put this story on alerts and favorites D I was surprised at how much I got but I would really like reviews too sooo review!! Oh and I also thought it would be rude to not thank my BETA "Wyntermajik" thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To love the Unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further didn't add this in first chapter but there could be OOC I just write the characters how I feel they should be portrayed in a story but if you don't like OOC then step away!! Oh and did I mention Sasuke's the uke?? I hope you guys knew that xD

AU

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Sayuri :) ...O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics or if there's an emphasis on words and these: -- mean there's a time line. Oh and since it's AU there's no Kyubbi Well this is my first fan fiction so yea I like long stories so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first fanfic I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-Time skip three months-

It was a sunny day outside and Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto were sitting on a table in Sakura's back yard drinking Sunkist while discussing grades.

"So Naruto ... what did you get on your report card?" asked Sasuke.

_'Ugh I hate talking about grades' _"Uh ... all B's wh-"

"Naruto that's fantastic!" yelled Sakura she'd been waiting for Naruto to have some life, after all being a straight A student herself it had been kind of embarrassing having a friend who just barely passed every subject.

The blonde slammed his head on the table they were sitting at "How is that fantastic I hate paying attention learning sucks it's hurting my brain ... partly because _Sasuke_keeps smacking me upside the head I never had much brain cells but I'm particularly fond of the few I have left you know!" whined Naruto.

"Stop complaining dobe you know you like not being teased for failing ... for once" said Sasuke flipping the pages of the newspaper he was reading, his face didn't show it but he was smiling inside he loved making Naruto angry.

"Ive never failed besides at least Im not anorexic!" yelled Naruto getting Sasukes full attention.

"I am not anorexic! You idiot I just don't have a big appetite get over it's not my fault I don't want to fatten myself silly you ramen addicted dingbat," sSasuke retaliated. Sakura and Hinata sat their going on with their activities, they had gotten used to their petty fights and just chalked it up as 16 year old boy hormones the two were obviously hot for each other and everyone could see it.

"Speaking of which, did you only ever eat a lot when you were pregnant?" teased Naruto receiving a death glare from Sasuke in return. He had told him in confidence that when he was pregnant he'd eaten at least 5 meals a day and had some weird obsession with pickles and chocolate syrup, he'd even gotten up at 12:00 in the morning wanting pork demanding that Kakashi make him some, he gained 60 pounds during his pregnancy it was a sore subject for him.

"Shut up fatass need I remind you that im-"

"Hey you guys" interrupted Hinata " I was thinking maybe to celebrate we could all go out or something. I mean it is Naruto's first time getting good grades and Sasuke is a new friend so why not right? she said.

"Oh you guys that would be great!" said Sakura with glee. She hadn't been out much this year so she was excited to get out, she was really tired of her parents telling her she had no social life.

"Yeah sure whatever ... I am not fat" said a bitter Naruto he hated fighting with Sasuke ... cause Sasuke always won.

Sasuke was still glaring at Naruto "Whatever." was his simple reply.

"So it's decided were all going out tomorrow!" said Hinata

* * *

Sasuke was very excited about going out with Naruto ... and Sakura and Hinata. He looked into his bathroom mirror to see if he looked good wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, he was ready to bounce off the walls in excitement but of course he wouldn't cause he actually liked taking himself seriously.

He walked into the living room where Sayuri was watching some kiddy show called Dora the explorer he didn't get why she watched that crap he hated kiddy shows even when he was a kid, he took a seat next to her and brought her to his lap.

"Hey kiddo whatchu up to?" he asked.

"Daddy why are leaving me? Why do you never spend time with me anymore I miss you" she whined.

This comment was like a slap in the face that hit Sasuke hard he loved spending time with his little angel, he hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with since going back to public school with all the work and studying which required him to be alone in silence, he didn't have as much time to spend with her but he still got her ready for school, dropped her off and picked her up, tucked her in when she went to bed. He tried to spend as much time as possible with her he didn't think it affected that much.

"I'm sorry honey you know I've been busy when I get home we'll do whatever you want how about that? I won't be to long." said Sasuke.

"Whatever" she snapped.

'_Did she just sass me? ... my god she's getting older' _he thought. It was insane to think that in just 10 years he'd be 26 and she'd 15, he knew it was a matter of time till she started asking for expensive clothes from all the latest designers, bringing home boys( he didn't even want to think about what she'd be doing with them) , and complaining about how nobody understood her and how it was all his fault, he was not excited for that.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Kakashi.

"No I was just I about to leave." He set her back down on the couch sat and looked at her face to face. " Well Kakashi will be watching for the next few hours so behave". And with that left for the door but was halted by Kakashi who took him by the arm.

"Hey have fun today okay?" said Kakashi he was happy to see Sasuke finally interact socially he actually seemed alot happier these days, he thought it was because of that Naruto kid he kept talking about.

"Okay" was his simple response and walked out the door.

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto had been mall cruising for five hours they'd watched a movie, shopped at some stores Sasuke hadn't really bought anything he didn't like shopping much so he just bought some stuff for Sayuri, him and Hinata were sitting on a bench watching Naruto and Sakura play Dance Dance Revolution.

"So Sasuke is there anyone anyone at school you like yet?" asked Hinata.

_'Yeah ... Naruto' _"No not really why?" he said. He didn't really like discussing things like that but he was hoping she'd bring up Naruto he liked talking about him.

"Nothing really, you and Naruto just seem sort ...into eachother thats all." she said.

Sasuke laughed. "Well I assure you I am not into Naruto and never will be at that" he said. '_Ugh lies lies lies! Why do I always to do this?'_

Hinata looked like she was about to say something but didn't since Naruto and Sakura were coming their way.

"Hey you guys ready to head out? Ive got a curfew and I don't feel like getting my ass kicked" said Sakura.

"Yeah I need to get home to Sayuri I promised I'd be home to spend time with her" said Sasuke.

With that being said they headed out of the mall saying their goodbyes.

Naruto has said he didn't want Sasuke to walk home, since he didn't like walking alone at nights especially not after being raped he didn't decline there were alot of perverts around at night not that all these men were perverts, but he didn't necessarily trust many men quite yet.

They were walking down the street in complete silence till Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Sooo Sasuke I know this might be kind of personal but you know when you found out you were pregnant? Did you want to get an abortion at first?" he asked.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked at Naruto wide eyed, no one had ever had the guts to ask him that they were all to panicked that he'd start breaking down, that's what he liked about Naruto he was a tell all kind of person there were no boundaries.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry I don't know when to shut my mouth sometimes but it was getting awkward and I was wondering you know?" said a panicking Naruto.

"No no it's fine it's fine" he said shaking his head. "No ones ever asked me that, that's all ...well I mean I was confused at first I didn't really know what think alot of things were going through my mind and of course abortion was one of them but I'd never have the heart to do that, I probably would've given her up for adoption if Kakashi hadn't become my foster parent since I was only 11 at the time and of course no 11 year old is financially stable, I don't like thinking about it much though ... because I don't know what I'd be without Sayuri really." said Sasuke at the thought of it he started to tear up,and then started sobbing.

Naruto saw this and mentally cursed himself for bringing up such a sensitive subject.

"No no no no no Sasuke don't cry im sorry , im an idiot im so sorry." he said he brought into his arms letting him sob in his shoulder.

After a few minutes the sobbing ceased and Naruto let Sasuke go and wiped away his tears with his thumb ever so gently. Sasuke looked up at him his onyx eyes glistening in the moonlight he was honestly the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, god Naruto wanted to kiss him, as did Sasuke, both breathing heavily their hearts beating so fast it felt as though they'd explode, Naruto without thinking leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke had wanted this for the longest time he wanted Naruto, their lips centimeters away, Sasuke closed his eyes ready to let Naruto have his way with him when images of the rape, his family, Sayuri flashed through his head, he abruptly pushed Naruto away leaving him empty handed.

"Im sorry ... it got out of hand" said Sasuke not able to face Naruto. '_Jeez why did I freak out so bad?' _he thought

"Nah it's fine it just out of hand" he agreed, rejection evident from his face.

"So im ... gonna go home now" said Sasuke and starting to walk way.

"Wait!" yelled Naruto, Sasuke turned around facing him. "I just wanted to know if maybe I could come over and see Sayuri since you know ive never really seen her before." said Naruto shyly.

The Uchiha smiled. "Yeah sure."

Naruto closed the door to the 3 bedroom apartment as Sasuke went to go fetch Sayuri, he walked into the living room this apartment was definitely not the lifestyle he lived though wasn't to bad it seeing that they had a kid to attend to, they kept it relatively clean so it wasn't shabby, he could only imagine the part time jobs Sasuke must work for Sayuri. He walked towards the couch and saw a little girl no more than three and a half feet tall sleeping on the ouch, she was the most adorable thing he had the pleasure of witnessing with her short black bob, milky white skin, and the cutest little cheeks you could just pinch, It brought a smile to his face.

Sasuke picked up Sayuri ever so gently trying not to alarm her she lifted her eyelids lazily. "Hey Sayuri there's someone I want you to meet" he said.

"Sayuri this is Naruto, Naruto this is Sayuri." said Sasuke.

"Hi Naruto ... are you the boy Sasuke keeps talking about?" she asked earning a blush from Sasuke and a chuckle from the blond, ever since he'd started school when he tucked Sayuri in for bed he would talk about Naruto what he looked like, how he acted, about what an idiot he was she was five but she wasn't stupid her dad was infatuated with the boy.

"Okay it's time to get you into bed." said Sasuke he walked towards her room when he realized that Kakashi was nowhere to be found. "Where's Kakashi? he asked angrily.

"He said he was having some private business thingy with Iruka so I couldn't come about an hour ago I think" she said.

'_What the hell? Private business thing?Nice Kakashi.' _he thought bitterly he knew that it better have been damn important if he left Sayuri or he'd have it when he got home.

Naruto had been waiting on the couch for a while waiting for Sasuke to get Sayuri to sleep, when five year olds get woken up it's nearly impossible to get them asleep, he saw Sasuke walking to the couch then sitting down.

"So did you like her?" he said.

"She's adorable, a real sweetheart." replied Naruto smiling.

"Hey I was wondering since it's almost 1 in the moring you wouldn't mind staying would you? I mean it wouldn't be a problem with your parents would it?" he asked

"Trust me they Sasuke they wouldn't care." Naruto replied, his parents were probably one of the richest people in town they were usually off at meetings and hardly ever came home the only time he'd ever gotten grounded was when he got drunk during dinner they had an image to uphold and they would have non of it, he considered his housekeeper more of a parent than them, he didn't usually talk about his parents though since most of his friends probably only would've liked him for his money.

It was 1:00 so almost every channel either had porn or it was some cheesy lifetime movie, they ended up watching a movie about teen sex and it consequences, Sasuke had always thought they'd glamorized the whole thing but when he got to high school he was surprised about how real they were, people were having sex left and right as if it were nothing.

Sasuke snuck a glance at Naruto they hardly said a word to each other the entire time and they were sitting on the opposite sides of the couch it was bugging Sasuke so he decided to break the ice. "Naruto are you mad at me for earlier today?" he asked quietly.

Naruto looked at him and smiled his lopsided smile that always made Sasuke melt."Nah it's no big deal we'll just act like it never happened it's not like we screwed eachother or anything," he said laughing.

Sasuke's cheeks turned a shade of pink at the thought of him writhing and moaning under him screaming his name. "Oh okay then." Without thinking he made his way towards Naruto and snuggled with him letting him stroke his hair _'I wish he knew how much I loved him' _he thought.

Naruto sighed and then smiled. '_I wish he knew ... how much I loved him.'_

* * *

A.N. So chapters done woo!! Well ... hope you liked it so review and I'll love you forever but yea ... darn I was hoping I'd have a longer "Authors note" hmmm foooo ok well with that being said I think it's time to review! D thanks to all the people who added me to alerts and favourites and so on so forth ... Asian guys are the sex ... well now im excited damn! Ugh do any of you fanfic writers out there read our work?? I hate reading my storys it's so awkward yea?? especially if you write a lemon your like "I wrote that ... oh my god im naughty! AHHHH" but yea so review so many people add me to alerts and favourites but wheres the reviews?? I literally scream at the computer "Just review ... please!" It's like my anti-drug anyways that's my chapter!


	4. From good to bad to good?

Title: To love the unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further

AU

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Sayuri O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean theres a timeline. Well this is my first fanfiction so yea I like long storys so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much critisism as I can to make it better for your benefit ()

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were sitting at their lunch table, Naruto was talking about going gothic the girls were getting irritated, but Sasuke didn't care he was just reading his book.

"Please Naruto for the sake of all of us please don't go gothic"whined Sakura banging her head on the table, she had a headache and it wasn't helping.

"But why?" aked Naruto innocently.

"Your blonde enough said" snapped Sasuke looking from his book to Naruto.

Naruto squirmed in his seat a little, Sasuke was probably one of the smartest people he knew, but he had a habit of being a little bit too blunt sometimes, he wondered if he had a conceince."Jeez Sasuke why do you always have to be so negative havent you ever tried something new? And you don't understand the guy I saw totally inspired he looked so awesome wearing it, I just thought hey why can't I try that?" explained Naruto.

When Sasuke heard "guy" and "awesome" in the same sentence his head snapped up. '_The guy he saw totally inspired him eh? He better not be cute or I'll kick his ass.'_ "What does he look like?" he asked. He wouldn't let some emo punk bastard still his man ... even though Naruto technically wasn't his right now. When Sasuke first saw him he was awed, lovestruck, but he convinced himself that it was just a tiny microspic crush, but then over the past months he realized he was actually in love with the idiot he couldn't get over it as much as he tried to and it was just unavoidable but he didn't want to confess his feelings and give him his heart just to have him get shoved back in his face, no he didn't want that at all.

"He has red hair, wears alot of eyeliner, he's on the thin side, but he looks like he can kick some ass he's really cute ... but evil cute" he said simply.

He glared at his fellow blonde."Fuck Naruto your mine dammit!" he growled hitting both hands on the table. Realization hit him in the face as he saw the wide eyes of the people surrounding him, he put his hands over his mouth. '_Shit! I was supposed to think that not say it' _he thought panicked.

Naruto just looked at him even though inside he was screaming like a little school girl inside his head. '_Yes! He likes me, he likes me dammit! And I will show the world! Finally we can be NARUSASU!'_

_'Naruto looks constipated god he doesn't like me, what do I say what do I say?' _he quickly contemplated. "Don't get your hopes idiot that came out wrong" Sasuke said a little too quickly.

And just like that the image of Naruto and Sasuke jumping up and down together screaming "NaruSasu" vanished, like a balloon being popped by a needle. He stared at him with a loss for words. "Well that's good because i could never imagine being with an egotistical ass like you." he said.

Sasuke just sat there and looked from Naruto to his book and continued reading and then looked at sakura who looked like she was about to explode.

"Ugh im going to the bathroom Hinata come with me" she said darting out of the cafe.

"Uh okay" hinata replied following her.

Naruto and Sasuke sat there in silence until Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder getting an irritated look from him when he turned to face him. "What?!" he snapped.

"Okay well you don't have to thank me but I kind of, just sort of maybe got you and me a fake ID" he said looking proud of himself as he took the ID's out of his wallet. "Here you go".

_'God this boy is random what the hell?' _Sasuke took the ID and just looked at him shocked and then looked at the ID."Sora Aoi?Isn't that an av (in case you don't know av is adult video) actor?" he shook his head and looked at Naruto. "What the hell would I need a fake ID for?" he whispered.

"To get drunk duh" said Naruto as if it were blatantly obvious.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow was he not aware of the position he was in? "I just so happen to have a five year old what do you think showing up to pick her up drunk would say hmm? You don't think they'd call child services on me? Besides that ive never liked alcohol."

"Can't you just get kakashi to pick her up?? Don't you want to have fun Sasuke? Pleeeeeeeeeeease do it just this once, for me Sasuke-kun?" he begged making the best pout he could.

_'Why must he do this to me?' _"I hate you" he said pulling out his phone he saw Naruto's face light up and then dialed Kakashi's number waiting for him to pick up. "Hey Kakashi I need you to pick up Sayuri for me today ... Im staying behind to study ... no I don't need a ride I can just walk ... okay bye." And he flipped his phone shut glaring at his blonde companion.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto said pulling him in for a bear hug.

Sasuke patted him on the back and pushed him off. "Whatever but if we go to jail I'll rip your brains out and then kill you."

Naruto smiled. "No worrys matey!" And skipped out of the cafe leaving a confused Sasuke.

'_This kid is just ... wow'_

* * *

Sasuke had just gotten done taking a shower nad he was in the locker room, it was gym the last period of the day he didn't particulalry care for it but it wasn't too demanding, he put his gym clothes in his locker and shut and turned around to see Kiba making him jump.

"Fuck!" _sigh_ "Kiba you freaking scared me" he said he was not liking where this was going usually when Kiba was near him he was causing trouble, but he tried to look like it didn't faze him.

Kiba just stood there staring at him with a smirk on his face, it was pissing Sasuke off if the bastard just stood there saying something he'd better say something fast or he'd have to wipe that cocky smirk right off that face.

"What the fuck do want" he said with impatience

His answer was a snicker from the little asshole. "I was just wondering have you and Naruto done eachother yet? Because you look thoroughly fucked."

"Excuse me?" he replyed baffled he was expecting him to say something along the lines of, "Your a whore", "You incestuous little freak", etc etc. not that. He picked up his bookbag and glared him. "That's none of your fucking buisness you prick." He turned to leave when Kiba pushed him making him fall to the ground the guys around him started to pay attention. He clenched his fists together and abruptly stood up and walked towards Kiba. "What the fuck is your problem we used to be friends remember? What made you turn into selfish little cocky bastard!" he yelled and then pushed him back.

He remembered when him and Kiba had been friends, they'd been friends who told eachother everything, they would watch movies, trade lunches, and help eachother cheat on tests. Over time they developed a deep connection everyone thought they would stay friends forever.

Sasuke had even had a crush on him and when he told him they'd kissed, he was his first kiss. But when he came back to school from the hospital after what Itachi had done he'd expected to come to a friend with open arms but instead he'd come to someone cold and heartless he never knew what had happened to trigger it but he wanted to.

Unfortunately his relationship with Kiba was just one of the tragic ones that suddenly turned sour.

Kiba picked himself up off the ground and went up in Sasuke's face. "You want to know he reason were not friends anymore Sasuke? Because ever since finding out that my friend was a whore I couldn't keep my food down." And with that spit in his face he couldn't tell if Sasuke was pissed cause if he was he didn't show, he turned to leave when he was suddenly turned around and had the Uchiha's fist collide with his face.

Everyone around them was wide eyed and Sasuke saw his former best friend wipe his nose and look at the blood that was dropping from his nose, and back at him with surprise and anger. "You little bitch!" he screamed and punched Sasuke in the mouth and pushed him up against the lockers repeatedly knocking the breath out of him until Sasuke kneed him in the stomach and pushed him the floor.

He was about to kick him in the face when he felt people holding him back hearing the reassuring whispers of "chill out man just let it go"after aminute he started to calm down.

Kiba wouldn't have any of this and got up from the ground. "That's right you little pussy walk away, I wonder if your little pathetic excuse for a daughter will end up being a cunt just like you!"

Kiba had said alot of things alof of things that hurt him but bringing his daughter into this was just going to fucking far. "You stupid bastard!" He lunged toward Kiba and punched him in the face he didn't know how many times he wasn't keeping track he lost all train of thought but he knew that someone had pushed him off of him, his teacher, and he was not pleased.

He looked at Kiba who was spitting and coughing out blood his teacher looked at him in surprise he couldn't believe he'd actually done that.

"Kiba get to the nurse, Sasuke get to the office now!"

Sasuke sat in his principle Tsunade's office it was 15 minutes after the bell rang and Naruto was probably wondering where he was, he wasn't about to let his impatience take hold of him in fear that she would probably kick his ass cause tsunade-sama was the kind of person that did not mess around.

"And what exactly did he say to you that made you punch him?"

"He said the reason we weren't friends anymore was because I was I was a whoreand then spit in my face and he was wondering if my daughter would end up being a cunt like me" he said in monotone.

" I see" she said while writng down further information in his file. "Well listen I'll let you off the hook this time because I know Kiba's a bastard and he pisses me off too, the kids been causing trouble since he got here, but next time you'll get suspended you need to learn to restrain yourself okay?"

"Yeah okay .. your not gonna call my counseler about this are you?" his teachers were informed at the beginning of the year that if Sasuke showed any signs of violence or depression they would have to report it to his counseler Iruka, he didn't want that because if the situation was bad enough it would call for my counseling sessions, and this situation would probably call for it.

_sigh_ "Im gonna have to Sasuke, if I don't report this I could get into trouble, im sorry."

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'_ "It's fine can I go now?" he asked squirming in is seat uncomfortably.

"Yes you can." she said showing him the door.

"Thank you." was his response and then left for the door

He walked to the front of the school to see Naruto waiting on the bench looking a little out of it he walked to the bench and sat dow next to him.

"Are you okay? You look like you just took extacy." He looked at him irritated. "What's that look for what did I do?"

"Nothing it's nothing ... why are you 20 minutes late and why is there a cut on your lip?" he asked. He still looked like something was wrong, like he was confused.

He touched his lip. _'Is it that noticeable damn Kiba can throw a punch.'_ "I got into a fight with Kiba and got sent to the principles office I didn't get in trouble though but she said next time I will."

Naruto looked as if the world was suddenly full of happy rainbows and sunshine and lightly punched Sasuke on the arm. "Yeah right oh my god you finally beat him up? Jeez I was counting the days so what did he get? A black eye?" he asked. He was tired of Kiba bossing Sasuke around it annoyed him if he hadn't beat him up when he just did it probably wouldn't havebeen long before Naruto did.

Sasuke laughed. "Tomorrow you'll probably see him with a bandaged nose and a black eye." he said a matter of factly. "So anyway where are we going to use the fake ID's I didn't lie to Kakashi for nothing so I better not be bored."

Naruto smiled his famous lopsided smile. "Were going to a local bar and were gonna get completely wasted ... well except you since you have a kid and all but you can still have some shots ahhh were going to have an awesome time." He sat up and grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked him to where he was. "Anywho lets go already."

* * *

They walked for thirty minutes until they reached the bar, Sasuke wasn't feeling to comfortable about it and Naruto just told him to loosen up saying he'd gotten wasted tons of times before and then quickly added that he wasn't a bad influence though. They showed the bouncer their fake ID's and then walked in to the bar where people were playing poker, smoking trying to flirt with girls they'd never get.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the bar stools and the bartender asked what they wanted. "Two shots of Tequila please, thank you." The bartender cam back with their shots, Naruto drank his without hesitation and sighed in content.

Sasuke just stood there looking at his he'd never drank alcohol before and he was hesitant he knew the first time you drank alcohol it tasted weird he looked at Naruto."You can have mine if you want im not thirsty" he said meekly.

Naruto took another shot and looked at Sasuke dissaprovingly. "Don't chicken out on me just drink one pleeeeease just one that's all im asking, I can't go here to only have me drink I mean that's no fun." he pleaded.

Sasuke looked from Naruto to the drink. "Fine." He drank the whole thing at once which he probably shouldn't have done since his mouth felt like it was on fire he started to cough."Jeez what is this shit _cough cough_ fuck." He looked at Naruto who was smirking. "Your an ass."

"I am not besides you took one drink now you don't have to take anymore go have a shirley temple cocktail or something." He looked past to see a man who was staring at Sasuke intently he looked about 25 with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing all black, he walked over to the seat next the raven surprising him slightly.

"Hey im Deidara whats your name." he said picking up his chin so he could face him.

Sasuke could see the lust in his eyes was that all men ever wanted him for? He'd gotten hit on a bunch of times at school by guys who were always "looking for a good time" Naruto was probably one of the very few who didn't veiw him as an object. "Uh Sora Aoi." (AN:If you really this stupid he said Sora Aoi because he doesn't want to get busted by the bartender who saw his ID).

"Well Sora Aoi how do feel about going to my place tonight?"

Sasuke looked at him with disgust what 25 year old would hit on a 16 year old, though he thought he was 21 but then an idea popped in his head if he hit on him he could probably make Naruto jealous, yes jealous jealous was good. "I would love to, you know ive never had a man be so forward with me, I like that."Sasuke leaned in.

Naruto just watched as Sasuke purred seductive words into the other blondes ears it killed him, he wanted to rip the perverts eyes out. He couldn't stand it anymore he was tired of watching sasuke get hit on, he was tired of wanting to know what it what it would be like to kiss him, he was tired of keping his feelings bottled in. He wanted the dream of him and Sasuke whispering sweet nothings into eachothers ears to become reality he was tired of fixating on thinking about what it would be like and just live it already. _'Thats it im gonna do it already.'_

"Hey can I have a word outside please?"

Sasuke turned around to face him. "Yeah sure."

They walked to the exit and went outside, no one was around so Naruto didn't have to worry about anyone snooping. He was gonna do it he was gonna tell sasuke he loved him until he thought about Sasuke going to the other mans apartmen doing the deed, his jealousy took over him. "Why are you going to that creepy perverts house? Are you stupid? Seriously I can't believe you, you didn't seem like the type who would have a one night stand I guess I missjudged you." he snapped.

"Dobe I wasn't going to go to his house." he replyed shocked at the blondes words.

Relief washed over him as the image faded. "Why then why are you flirting with him like some kind of _vixen."_ He looked at Sasuke trying to find some kind of answer.

"Why do you care." he said quckily he looked at the concrete, he couldn't have this happen not now he didn't want his heart broken .

"Because I do now tell me." Naruto couldn't believe that he was acting so stubborn.

"No." he put simply.

"Just tell me." Naruto growled his furstration was building up.

"No." He hated this feeling he felt his tears building up he felt his heart beating rapidly, he felt difficulty breathing.

"SASUKE JUST TELL ME DAMMIT!"

Sasuke felt the tears leaking from his eyes he looked up at Naruto. "Why! Why do fucking care dammit! What's it you! Why do you care what I do with other guys!"

"Because I love you dammit!" He saw the ravens eyes go wide. "I love you so much it hurts, Ive never felt like this around someone before. I know it's not just a crush or some weird obsession I _love_ you Sasuke." He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest a weight he'd been caring for months.

Sasuke looked at him in shock he took the words right out of his mouth. He smiled. "I love you too Naruto." He took Naruto's hands. "Will you ... kiss me?"

Naruto's lips came crashing into Sasuke's the kiss was hard but gentle at the same time, they let their eyes close Naruto felt his lovers grip tighten on him, both of them were shivering pulled in by a sensation they'd both wanted to feel for months the raven let go of Naruto's hands and caressed his neck, Sasuke opened his mouth allowing an entrance and Naruto's tongue slid in, they both moaned as they moved their tongues together, they didn't want it to end but pulled away when they felt the need to breath.

"So uh are we together?" Naruto asked shyly and slightly out of breath.

Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a peck on the lips. "Most definitely."

Sasuke smiled to himself while eating his dinner (spagetti) with Kakashi and Sayuri.

"Somebodys happy." said Kakashi. "What happened?"

Sasuke was still smiling looking at his food. "Nothing."

"Well don't be modest just tell me." he said smiling. He took a bite out of his spagetti. He was happy to see this he was finally happy and content with his life.

"Daddy what does modest mean?" asked Sayuri.

Sasuke ignored the question. "Im kind of with Naruto now." He smiled.

Kakashi looked at him surprised. "Really? Thats great ... but be careful Sasuke."

"What do you mean?". His smile replaced with a confused look

His parent shook his head. "Nothing nothing ... but if he ever hurts you I'll fuck him up." Like hell Kakashi was going to let Sasuke get hurt again. He watched as his son drank some ofo his grape juice.

"Daddy what does fuck mean?" Sayuri said innocently drinking some of her juice.

Sasuke nearly spit out the juice he was drinking. but covered his mouth. "Don't every say that word Sayuri it's very bad."

She just gave him a confused look. "Okay."

Sasuke smiled to himself again he couldn't believe he was with Naruto he never thought it would happen and now it did he just hoped that nothing would screw this happiness up for him, because he knew that is life was anything but simple.

* * *

Rawr!! Finished with chappy yay! SO review ... I can't stress this enough that I would _really _like reviews I got alot more this time so thankeys to the people who did and also to the people who added me to favourites and alerts soooo REVIEW it's my life support ... im not that weird. Oh and I know I haven't used Kakashi much in the story yet but don't worry his day will come! Like you kno he'll have more of a ... nvm! P.S. if it's short me so sorry ... it's hard writing! So if it is next chapter I'll make really long!


	5. Heavily Broken

Title: To love the unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further oh and may be OOC I don't know of which characters I just right them how I think they should be portrayed in a certain story I honestly don't pay attention to which ones are out of character

AU

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Sayuri O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean theres a timeline. Well this is my first fanfiction so yea I like long storys so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much critisism as I can to make it better for your benefit

Chapter Summary: Sasuke loses it .. enough said

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**x-timeskip of 2 months-x**

Sasuke stood outside of the doors of Konoha High with Naruto, they had two weeks of no school because of the winter holidays it was currently snowing outside and everyone was wearing their winter gear.

It was just him and Naruto over the break since Sakura and Hinata had to go out of town to with their familys for vacation since Naruto's parents never brought him out of town with them claiming he was an embarresment and Sasuke didn't have any family left they decided to spend it together.

They just stood their contently for the next two minutes till Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips getting a surprised look. "That was a surprise."

"Good or bad?" the blonde said huskily.

"Very good," said Sasuke and pulled his face to his bringing him into a kiss slipping his tongue into his compainions mouth massaging it with his own the two battled for dominance until Sasuke aburptly pulled away, putting his finger on Naruto's mouth to hush his protests and slowly removed it. "Do you want to come have dinner with me today? Sayuri's been whining about how she hasn't gotten to see you recently."

Naruto smiled. "Sure."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sayuri sat at the wooden oak table in Kakashi's 3 room apartment staring hesitant at the food on their plates that Sasuke claimed was lasagna, it looked more like a cat turned inside out. Unfortunately for him he wasn't blessed with the talent to cook like a chef at a five star resturant, actually he wasn't blessed with the ability to cook anything.

Sayuri lightly poked at the food on her plate with her fork and scrunched up her face in disgust, she hated her fathers food she always dreaded the nights when Kakashi would go out to a meeting and leave him to cook for her it was a discomfort for them both and she didn't know why he couldn't just order food. "Daddy your foods nasty, you shouldv'e just let Naruto cook or something can we just have peanut butter," she whined a matter of factly and frowned.

Sasuke truned beat red and Naruto chuckled but quickly shut up when he recieved a death glare from his raven haired lover. He raised his eyebrows and looked her straight in the eye."Sayuri eat your food," he challenged. He didn't like losing verbal fights like these, it hurt his pride and he was not about to lose it to his five year old daughter.

Sayuri crossed her arms in defiance put up the best pout a five year old could muster and formed puppy dog eyes. "But daddy what if I get sick can you just try one bite first," she said inwardly smirking. She'd lived in this household for five years being the only girl and she'd learned how to use her unnatural cuteness to manipulate whoever she wanted, of course she used this gift when necessary and this defintely called for it.

Sasuke flinched he hated when she did this to him he'd just have to forget he had taste buds and try the food first. "Fine," he said defeated. He looked at the food on his for approximately ten seconds and then looked back at Naruto and Sayuri. "Well I don't know about you guys but im getting peanut butter," he stated simply and left from the table into the kitchen.

Naruto watched as Sayuri left to sit on the couch waiting for them to make the peanut butter and went into the kitchen where he saw Sasuke shuffling through cabinets looking for peanut butter with an exasperated look on his face. It was hard not to stare in wonder at the boy he'd been with for months he was a gorgeous human being with his glossy dark raven hair, porcelain skin you could lose yourself in, full onyx eyes that anyone could fall in love with, and that beautiful smile that was obscure to many people. It made him wonder why someone like Sasuke could ever see anything in someone like him.

They'd been dating for three months, a joyous three months it was. Filled with happiness neither of them knew they could find in someone, they loved it and feared it at the same time afraid that it would end if fate intended it to, and fate had a way of being cruel sometimes.

Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind and kissed him on the neck."Your adorable when you look irritated, you know that?" This statement followed with a kiss on the cheek, he could feel sasuke smiling.

Sasuke turned around to see if Sayuri was watching, who was currently mesmerized with some summer program on TV and turned back to Naruto with a mixed look of satisfaction and dissaprovement on his face. "You know ... we shouldn't be doing this around kids," he whispered in his ear teasingly and playfully pushed him away getting a frown from Naruto in the process.

"Your evil you know that right?" He watched as Sasuke continued to rummage through cabinets aiming for a particularly high cabinet. "Do you need some help?"

"No im fine."

Naruto looked Sasuke tip toed to reach his destination, his eyes widened in horror as Sasuke's shirt lifted from reaching up so high revealing a long pink scar on his stomach that pratically almost disfigured his perfect frame he had to wonder what happened to put that scar there.

He saw Sasuke turn to look at him while grabbing the peanut butter he obviously knew what was up as he pulled down his shirt self conciously.

"H-How did that happen Sasuke-kun," he asked slightly afraid because he was half knew what Sasuke was about to say.

"Itachi ... just one of the many other scars he left," he whispered his voice shaky. He didn't want to bring up those memories, not now.

Naruto gulped not wanting to know where all the other scars were especially if they were as bad as that one. From the corner of his eyes he saw little Sayuri giggling at the TV show she was watching. She probably had no idea about who Itachi was, let alone her own family. He looked back at Sasuke. "Have you told Sayuri anything about him, who her real father is yet?" he whispered.

"She's too young to know right now ... drop it," he said starting to get agitated no child wants to hear that their the product of rape how was he supposed to tell her that.

"Don't get moody with me, im just telling you so that when you do tell her when she's 15 and way to god damned emotional and she yells at you about how much she hates you and ends up running away you'll know why."

Sasuke looked up at with fury in his eyes . "It doesn't matter how old she is she'll still resent me for it, so don't give me advice on my daughter okay? I held her in my stomach for 9 months, I gave birth to her, and I raised her god dammit! So case fucking closed," he whispered furiously, and got the supplies to make the sandwhiches.

Hours later Naruto had left and was tucking his daughter in, he walked towards the lamp to turn off the light till he was interupted by Sayuri's cough.

"Daddy I heard you and Naruto talking ... who's Itachi is he my other daddy?"

_'Shit,'_ thought Sasuke. He turned aroud to face Sayuri. "I'll tell you later Sayuri not now your too young to understand."

"No! Im tired of people telling me that my teacher tells me that, Kakashi tell me that, and now you! Please daddy I want to know," she whined.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes he's your father ... I can't tell you the rest for reasons you'll understand later," he said hoping the conversation would end there.

"Okay ... but daddy what was Itachi like?"

"He was a great person he was kind, loving, and very trustworthy." _'Till he murdered my family and fucked me over,' _he mentally added.

"Then why isn't he he-

"Please Sayuri no more questions," he said snapped tiredly.

"Okay," she sighed dissapointed.

And with that Sasuke turned off the bedroom light and headed for the living room grabbed the kinfe off the table and slumped into the couch staring blankly into the TV unaware of what his surroundings were he hated this, he hated everything. He never realized it before but this apartment, Sayuri almost everything that was happening right now was all Itachi, it was his fault, because he had to rape him this is where he ended up in a crappy apartment, he had been in and out of foster homes till Kakashi, and he was working 3 fucking jobs along with juggling school, counseling, and Naruto.

He felt his eyes tearing up if Itachi were never born his life would've been so much simpler he clenched his hand tightly around the knife he was holding unaware of the blood that was starting to drip slowly off his hand.

x-Flashback-x

11 years ago.

_"Nii-san why don't you talk to daddy much?" asked a seven year old Sasuke holding his older brothers hand. They were currently walking in an abandoned park and Itachi had expressed his hate for his father._

_Itachi let go of his brothers hand and sat on of the swings and absent mindedly swayed back and forth. "He's a very bad man Sasuke."_

_Sasuke gasped. "How nii-san daddys so nice .. did he hit you?"_

_"You wouldn't understand Sasuke im sorry," said Itachi earning a frown from his younger brother._

_"Yes I would nii-san just tell me ... is it that you don't trust me?" _

_Itachi sighed. "You swear on your life won't tell anyone?"_

_Sasukes face lit up. "I swear!"_

_Itachi stopped swinging."He's just done some very bad things to me lately that's all, you don't need to worry about it just forget I even told," said the older Uchiha putting on a fake smile for his brother._

_Sasuke frowned. "But nii-san I think I need to worry about it if you hate him," he said._

_Itachi got up from the swing set and knelt down in front of his __little brother and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Everythings fine Otouto really don't worry, do you want some ice cream? My treat."_

_"Okay nii-san!" _

_"Nii-san I love you."_

_"I love you too Sasuke, I'll love you forever."_

x-end flashback-x

_'Why nii-san if you claim to love me then why? Why would you do this to me? You professed your love for me and yet you hurt me ... even after your dead'_

Sasuke stopped sobbing and gasped in pain letting go of the knife he looked at his crimson stained hand the pain was excruciating but yet satisfying, he smiled. He flexed his fingers amd then clamped them shut. "Fuck it." He grabbed the knife and headed inside the bathroom.

x-Meanwhile-x

Kakashi and Iruka lay naked under the covers panting, after a night of heated passion they were both exhasuted. Iruka kissed his silver haired lover and positioned himself next to him. "Have you told Sasuke and Sayuri about us yet?"

Kakashi groaned he hated when Iruka brought that up. "I don't think Sasuke would be to keen on the fact that weve been fucking eachother for the last five months."

Iruka frowned. "But I-

"No discussion over," said Kakashi recieving a pout.

Iruka reached for his clothes."Fine no more sex."

Kakashi looked at him with a troubled expression and brought Iruka close to him."You can't expect me to go along with that I love your ass too much," he whispered making Iruka shiver.

"It should be me you love not my ass."

Kakashi laughed."Im kidding okay I'll tell him just not now, speaking of which I should call him," he said grabbing his cell phone and dialing Sasuke's number.

Iruka took this oppurtunity to get dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. Once fully dressed he turned around to see Kakashi looking worried. "You okay?"

In response he shut his cell phone."No I ... Sasuke didn't answer."

"You can't expect someone to answer their cell phone all the time."

"I know that but he always answers ... I have a bad feeling im gonna go check on him," he said getting dressed.

"Can I come?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka step inside the apartment and looked around. "Sasuke!" Kakashi called out. No answer. They made their way to the bathroom where they heard water running and knocked."Sasuke?" No answer.He proceeded to bang on the door. "Sasuke answer me!" No answer. Kakashi tried to open the door but it was locked. "Iruka get me a bobby pin," he ordered.

Iruka came back a minute later with a pin, Kakashi fumbled with the lock for a few seconds till he finally heard a click. He hesitated and then opened the door to find the shower running but the curtain shut. "Sasuke?" he called nervously unsure of what awaited him. He made his way to the shower curtain with Iruka behind him and opened it. "Oh my God!" he yelled. In front of him was a ghostly pale Sasuke lips shivering feverishly lying in a pool of his own blood, a knife in his hand who looked at him dismally.

Iruka quickly grabbed a towel and turned off the faucets." Kakashi call an ambulance now!"

He complied and dialed 911 while Iruka put the towel on Sasuke's wrists applying pressure to help stop the bleeding. He lifted Sasuke from the bath tub and onto the tile floors. His heart clenched when he felt Sasuke shivering beneath, trying to look at his eyelids from shutting. He checked for his pulse, only to find that it was getting weaker and the towel was getting drenched in blood. If the ambulance didn't come in the next few minutes he probably didn't have any chance of survival.

Sasuke looked at him faintly. "Iruka?" he said weakly.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat and took in several heavy breaths."They say if you cut yourself ... the pain will go away. But it's not ... it's not going away it still hurts.. I don't want to die," he said almost like a child. He felt hot tears streaming down his face. Everything started to get blurry and after a while everything went dark.

x-Meanwhile-x

Naruto walked down the street to where Sasuke's apartment was, he felt bad about badgering him about telling Sayuri about Itachi so he wanted to apologize. He wasn't a single parent so he wasn't even inclined to bring things like that up, in fact he probably wouldv'e slapped himself if he were Sasuke.

With apartment in sight he saw flashing blue and red lights, it was an ambulance. '_Wow I feel sorry for whoever has to go through that,'_ he thought. He couldn't imagine what it felt like to think if a loved one might die he tryed not to.

He walked into the lobby of the building only to find the paramedics carrying someone on a stretcher. Someone with pale skin some with raven hair, and that someone was Sasuke. He felt his joyous world of affection and simplicity come crashing down in that very instance.

He saw Kakashi rushing past him to join the parmedics. And then saw Iruka trying not look worried holding a distraught looking Sayuri was currently sobbing crying "What happened to daddy?", he rushed towards them. "What happend? What happened to Sasuke?" he said panicked.

"I'll tell you in the car come on," said Iruka signaling Naruto to follow him.

The car ride was significantly painful, there was utter silence for the next 30 minutes. You couldn't hear anything besides Sayuri's sobs in the backseat. Naruto felt heavy, his was heart pounding at an accelerating rate. He couldn't say anything, the lump in his throat prevented him from doing so.

"He slit his wrists obviously way too deep, he's lost alot of blood," said Iruka in a barely audible voice so that Sayuri couldn't hear.

Naruto closed his eyes shut. _'He slit his wrists?'_ He knew it was because of him Sasuke had hardly said anything the entire time after their little squabble, and if so only to Sayuri. But he didn't think he would od anything like that, Sasuke wasn't that type of person.

He felt terror grip his heart. If Sasuke died it would be all his fault and he'd have to live with that for the rest of his life, knowing that the only person who truly loved him gave up his own life because of the very person he loved.

_'Please don't let him die.'_

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sayuri sat in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for three hours althought it felt more like three days.

Naruto sat there uncomfortably looking at his lap. He had never like hospitals, not that he had to be to any alot in his sixteen year old existence. But everytime he was at one he hated it because it smelled like death, not only that but he knew people had died there, he could feel the sorrow across the room and it hit him like bricks each time. He was hoping he wouldn't have to be one of those people.

He looked up to see the emergency room doors opening. Almost immeaditely everyone stood up, he rushed towards the doctor. "Is he ok? Is everything alright? He's not ... is he alive?"

The doctor looked at him and the family. "It's okay you can calm down."

He felt his shoulders relax and sighed in relief.

"We managed to stop the bleeding succesfully and his blood tansfusions are complete. He's in stable condition now but he's recuperating, the nurses will let visitors in once he's awake."

Everyone broke into sobs and suddenly Naruto felt tears slide down his face, it seemed almost foriegn to him he hadn't cryed in years. He went up to the doctor and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me," he said between sobs.

The doctor patted him on the back till he let go."Yes your one of the very few lucky familys, in the meantime do you guys want any information on counseling this is a very serious matter I hi-"

"Im his counseler," cut in Iruka. '_And I'll make sure this never happens again,"_ he mentally noted.

Sasuke had awoken an hour ago his body felt sore and drained. He had bandages all around his arms, wires connected to him from different places, and looked pale as ever. He looked as pathetic as ever and it made him angry he hated looking weak, but he only had himself to be mad at he had done this to himself it was his fault.

Sayuri and Iruka had already visited him it had been a particularly painful one seeing the dissapointed look on Iruka's face because he looked as if he had failed him, and hearing the perpetual crys of Sayuri not wanting her "Daddy to leave her again."

He heard his door close and looked to see Kakashi walking towards him and sitting on the chair placed by his bed, not facing him but looking forward.

Kakashi sighed. "Were you thinking of Sayuri when you did this?" he said holding up one of his bandaged arms. "Were you thinking of anyone?" The edge in his voice was evidently clear he only willed himself not to blow up in rage for the sake of Sasuke who had already gone through enough.

Sasuke just lyed there staring up at the ceiling there was no way he could answer that question.

"Do you have any idea what it was like finding you in your own blood?" he said with disdain in his voice.

"Well you weren't thinking at all ...your going to counseling six times a week now you obviously still have something your hiding."

"Im sorry," Sasuke whispered willing himself not to cry.

And with that Kakashi left letting Naruto enter. This was the meeting he had feared the most, he couldn't face Naruto after what had just happened. He could see his eyes were blood shot he could tell he had been crying.

Naruto took the seat next to his bedding. "H-How are you doing Sasuke?" he asked not knowing what else to say.

Sasuke felt the pent up fustration inside him building. "How am I doing?" he asked coldly. "Im doing just fucking dandy my body feels like it's on fire, my counseling sessions have just been bumped up to six times a week, Kakashi has just lost all respect for me, and Sayuri thinks that if she leaves me alone for more than one minute I'll die isn't that just fucking peachy Naruto," he said snapped sarcastically. All the events the past that had just happened in the past twenty- four hours flashed before his mind, he felt his tears build up, then stream down his face he started to sob. "Oh God," he sobbed putting his bandaged up hands in front of his face. He hated crying in front of Naruto ... yet he loved it cause he knew he wouldn't judge, in fact he was the only person he ever cryed in front since Itachi.

When the sobbig ceased Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand supportively. "Im sorry it's my fault this happened I-

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said interrupting. "Everything just added up and I couldn't take it anymore, I need to get control over my emotions as you can tell."

"What Itachi did to you was disgusting if it happened to anyone else they'd probably have done what you did a long time ago ... your a strong person Sasuke, it's okay to break down once in a while ... just not like this."

"I am anything but strong Naruto," Sasuke replied.

Naruto looked at him. "Sasuke if you ever feel like your about to lose control ... call me no matter what time it is or where you are I'll be there I promise ... I love you." He got up and bent over and kissed Sasuke.

"I love you too ... always."

* * *

Yay!! Chaps done!! Sorry it took long!! I had it done but someone deleted my file so I had to do it all over again it was so sad!! Anyway yea so review!! It's my drug!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed I LOVE YOU!! And thanks to everyone who added me/ my story to favourites and or alerts I love you too ... but I'd love you even more if you reviewed!! Sooo the flashback don't worry that's not the only one other wise that would be LAME!! I was gonna make it part of the rape scene but I decided to save the entire thing for later don't worry everything will be explained in one of the upcoming chaps. but it'll probably be chap. a long waaaaaayyy from this one I totally noticed a mistake I made on me first chap too I said Sayuri was in pre-k xD she's in kindergarten I changed it soooooo again review!! P.S. if you think Sasuke's crying too much im sorry but all I can say is put yourself in his shoes. oh and p.s.s. check out my other story "Can you love yourself?"


	6. Trouble

Title: To love the unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further oh and may be OOC I don't know of which characters I just right them how I think they should be portrayed in a certain story I honestly don't pay attention to which ones are out of character

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Sayuri O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean theres a timeline. Well this is my first fan-fiction so yea I like long story's so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit

Chapter Summary: Mean thingies

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke lay ed face down, sprawled on a leather crafted couch made from alligators. These were how he spent his many days at his counseling sessions ever since he'd been force to go six times a week, saying nothing except the occasional groan of discomfort, staring at the floor or couch. It was an act of defiance in his part, how dare they make him go to these boring sessions he was practically losing brain cells!

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Iruka scrawling down some notes about his behavior and what not. It angered him if he was going to making him do this stupid crap he might as well say some shit. "Che."

Iruka's head snapped up at the unfamiliar noise and. He scratched at his mahogany desk trying to find something to sidetrack him. he was supposed to be trying to get answers out of Sasuke but he thought it would be better if he left him alone for a little while. "So Sasuke how was your day?"

"Fine," he said his answer muffled due to the fact that his face didn't't leave the couch.

He sighed. "You know we need to talk about what happened right?"

"Theres only to minutes left in this stupid thing so please tell me what would be the point of it?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because what you did, hurting yourself it's a cry for help. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't't think someone was going to find you. You did this knowing you put your life at risk. Is this about Itachi or did someone do something to hurt? Please tell me something Sasuke."

"You know I hate doing this Iruka, emotional not my forte. Besides I need to get home so I can talk with Sayuri"

"I guess you can just go then," heaved Iruka feeling defeated.

"Gladly," Sasuke said smiling. He got up from the couch and headed towards the door, with a hand the door he suddenly felt a pang of guilt hit him. He turned slowly and smiled sadly. "I'll talk next time, okay?"

Iruka smiled. "Yeah, okay."

Sasuke sat at the wooden oak table with Sayuri helping her with her homework. Not that she needed help with it she had inherited the genius in Sasuke, much to his delight. The entire Uchiha family had been blessed with brains and knowledge and she was no exception.

But one thing he'd been noticing lately was that recently she had been very quiet, isolating herself from the family and even her friends. He'd even gotten reports from teachers telling him that she'd been being very troublesome in classes and picking on people, he knew something was wrong. Even though she wouldn't't tell him, he just had a distinct feeling.

During the day she would be silent, uttering the smallest of words only if needed. She hardly ever looked anyone in the eye. That's why Sasuke thought it weird that she would wake him up in the middle of the night by creaking the door asking to sleep with him, because she had a nightmare.

This had been going on for weeks now and It was really starting to get to him. He wasn't't about to be one of those crappy parents who never knew anything about their child, he'd be damned if he let anything happen to his Sayuri.

Silence was broken as the sound of a clattering pencil filled the air. Sasuke looked at Sayuri who took in a few deep breaths. "Daddy can I ask you something?" she asked quietly as if trying not to disturb anyone.

"Sure," he said a little worried. She usually didn't't talk like this, at least not lately he let go on the pencil he was holding and placed his hands the table gesturing her to continue.

"The kids at school have been making fun of me because of you. They say that their parents say that it's bad that your a parent," she said looking sideways trying to avoid his eyes. This was something that had been said to her for a while, she decided to let it go but she just had to wonder why someone would say something like that. It wouldn't't be for no reason. "Is that true daddy?"

Sasuke pursed his lips together trying to find the right words to say. Truth was it pissed him off, like these people knew anything about him or why he was a parent. That was ignorance for you but if he blew up she'd probably jump to conclusions and think of the worst. "Well Sayuri it is usually bad for someone my age to be a parent especially if they started when they were eleven, but regarding my case it's okay for me as long as I have enough money for us and I treat you well," he said stoutly. Truth of the matter was he saw it coming he knew that once she hit teen years having such a young dad, wouldn't't be so fun anymore hell it would probably be embarrassing.

Sayuri looked to the floor. "Oh okay," she said proceeding to get the rest of her math problems done. _'What is his case though?'_ she thought.

"Sayuri are okay," Sasuke said meekly. Waiting for the answer he'd been longing for weeks, it was killing him wondering he didn't't like feeling this way constantly worrying. She was five for Christ sake, she shouldn't't have been depressed till she was at least in middle school. She was five dammit, if he had to he was going to make sure she was happy with the very few years she had left till she was introduced into the world of sex, drugs, and pre-pubescent assholes.

"Yes," she replyed, her voice suggesting that she was roiled by the minute just being with him, having him asking this simple question. In fact her entire body language suggested that she thought him a nuisance, for even being in the same room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You haven't been feeling down lately or anything?" he asked feeling defeated.

"No," she groaned. "Can I please finish my homework?"

"Yea okay," he said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Is there anything you need Sayuri?" he asked sweetly.

For the first time in the entire conversation her eyes met his. The light in her eyes was gone, she didn't't have the same sweet persona she had not a while ago. She looked tired, on the verge of yelling at someone. "Yes ... can you please go away?" she asked in tone with such bite it made Sasuke flinch as if he'd just been slapped.

"Um okay," he said retreating from the table. He walked into his already open room and plopped onto his king sized bed, getting under the covers. He figured might as well get a quick nap since Kakashi wouldn't't be there for another few hours.

But it was hard getting any sleep, he was restless. Why was Sayuri being so rude to him lately? He knew that he wouldn't't have the Patience to deal with that attitude any longer though, letting his own daughter speak to him that way made him feel abashed. He was lucky Kakashi wasn't't around or he'd probably make comments like "You should control her." "She has no discipline." And he didn't't need to deal with that, she didn't't have discipline problems, Sasuke was just more lenient on the things that were or were not acceptable than most parents.

Hours passed and eventually he sat in the kitchen to eat dinner with Kakashi and Sayuri. This was even more awkward, no one would talk and Kakashi didn;t't want to bring the lame subject of "How was your day?" up. It would probably just make everyone even more agitated than they needed to be.

The mutterings of being done with dinner and asking to be excused were all that were heard and later Sasuke found himself lying his bed.

**x-Dream Sequence-x**

_Sasuke sat on large be picking at his hair smiling to himself. "Oh Naruto your so snazzy(A.N. it's an actual word!), he said unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor._

_Naruto looked at him flirtatiously. "I know baby I know."_

_Sasuke pouted and put his finger in his mouth. "I think that we should stop talking and start doing the naught," he said snickering._

_Naruto got on the bed and climbed over Sasuke, hovering over him. "I agree we should skip straight to fu-"_

_WHAM!_

_They both looked at the door that had just been slammed open. In front of them was a man dressed as a pirate holding bottles of sake in his hands giving them quizzical looks. They stared at him confusion for a minute the awkward silence getting ht e better of them. "What are you doing here?' they asked in usion._

_The pirate looked at the smiling considering his answer. "I uh I was I uh ... got to go," he said running away._

_Naruto shook his head trying to figure out what had just happened and snapped back to reality. "I think we should finish what we started," he said with a conniving smile._

_Sasuke smiled. "Ok-"_

_Creeeeek!_

**x-End-x**

Sasuke snapped out of his dream and opened one of his eyes tiredly. He saw Sayuri standing in front of the open door sobbing, holding one of the stuffed animals he'd boughten her years ago at some kiddy shop.

Sayuri sniffed and hugged her stuffed bear tightly. "D-Daddy c-can I sleep with you I h-had a nightmare," she managed to stiffle.

Sasuke snapped out of his groggy state immediately this would be the seventh night in a row she'd had a nightmare. He rubbed his eyes and motioned for her to come over. "Come over here sweetie," he said gently and laid down one she climbed onto the bed. "What did you dream about?" he asked concerned.

"That you died," she said crying into his chest.

He kissed her on the head. "Oh sweetie, don't worry daddy's not going anywhere, I promise," he whispered into her ear holding her tighter. He wouldn't't leave his daughter, not now, not ever.

* * *

Sitting on what was slightly dewy green grass in a local park Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips repeatedly. The noises of little kids playing with toys and on play things could be heard, but not by them as they were preoccupied. He chose to ignore the fact that Sakura was squealing slightly. And that Hinata was beat red, book covering her face slightly trying to get it off her mind. "You know your beautiful right?" he whispered into his ear.

Sasuke smiled lightly when he called Naruto crying he'd suggested going to the park to get his problems with Sayuri off his mind when they were on the phone yesterday. He had a knack for making him feel good when he was at his absolute low, and he also had a knack for screwing it up with his stupid antics. He leaned into his optimistic young lovers shoulder and sighed. It was just one of those feelings where he felt at peace and thought about naught of his recent problems.

"Sasuke?" called Sakura.

He turned his head slightly facing his friend. "Mmmhmm?"

She sighed contently. "I know this is random but I want your nose, you have the best lips," she said dreamily and shot Naruto a glare when he snickered. She was known for having a self esteem problem beyond repair.

Sasuke lifted his head and touched his lips in surprise, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Uh ...thank you?" he said feeling a bit odd. He was always the subject of her self- doubt conversations the usual phrase that could be hear from her was "He's a guy and he's prettier than me!" he was flattered but yet baffled on how low she thought of herself.

For once in the entire time they'd resided in the park Hinata lifted her head form her book. "Say Sasuke? What's it like having kid?" she asked. She was curious has to how someone his age could have a kid so young yet keep it together.

"I wish I could have a kid, baby's are so cute!" squealed Sakura moving around a bit and faced Sasuke. "You are so lucky," she said sighing.

"Trust me you don't want a kid, at least not at your age," he said chuckling a bit. He thought it was hilarious how young teens would always wish they had a baby claiming they wanted to love and be loved by someone. And the very few it actually happened to ended up regretting they ever said it while screaming in the delivery room.

"Why?" she asked turning her head slightly.

"Well I mean the morning sickness is a bitch you feel drained and utterly crappy especially knowing it'll happen the next day. As for cravings their fun but when you realize youv'e gained forty pounds if not more you'll be seeing it in a whole new light. Please don't get me started a child birth it's painful as hell, sort of the equivalent to getting run over in the abdomen repeatedly by a fire truck I'd say. It's a bloody mess, literally and that's just a quick debriefing." He tryed not to burst out in laughter seeing the horrified expressions on his fellow friends faces. "But in the end seeing your little bundle of joy is entirely worth it ... but of course after the first day of taking the baby home you realize the screaming really isn't going to stop," he added smirking.

Sakura gulped. "Well ... uh you guys ready for finals?" she asked trying to sound casual.

Naruto laughed. "Please I might as well not think about it, I didn't't even study for the thing It's not like I was gonna pass anyway," he said waving his hand as if it were just some minor nuisance. He never liked tests, he personally thought teachers gave exams just to see students cringe. But he just passed it off as some kind of way of getting revenge, who wouldn't't be pissed that the ignorant assholes that consisted of their students would end up making more money than them?

Sasuke faced Naruto and bit his lip to keep a sarcastic comment from coming. "Your going to pass," he said.

Naruto scoffed. "Oh please I'm as stupid as they come, your just going to have to accept that." He studied Sasuke's expression which went from felicitous to annoyed. Naruto knew he didn't't have much time till he was slapped upside the head if he didn't't come up with something else. "How do you know anyway?"

Sasuke took in a deep breath and smiled. "Because if you don't I'll kill you, I don't date losers," he said crossing his arms. No way was he gonna date some high school drop out. He'd make him smart if he had to force logics into his brain.

The blonde huffed. "Stop acting like a Korean mother, why can't you just not care," he grumbled.

"Buuuurn," Hinata squealed eyes still on her novel and pursed her lips together when everyone stared at her. "I wasn't supposed to say that," she said residing back to her book. Her very few sudden outbursts were always a shock since she was quite .. almost like a mouse.

Sasuke shook his head and looked at Naruto again. "I'm going to choose to ignore that comment, anyway why don't I just come over to your house and help you study?"

Naruto's brows furrowed, he hadn't told Sasuke about his wealthy problem. He didn't't think Sasuke was one of those freeloading junkies, of course he couldn't't be. He didn't't tell for a number of reasons one he was to lazy to remember, and two he was scared shitless. "Uh sure, when?"

"The day before finals," he said grinning slyly.

"Well alrighty then," Naruto said. He suddenly remembered why he'd even asked Sasuke come over in the first place. "Hey you want to go for a walk real quick?"

He turned to Sakura and Hinata. "You guys don't care do you?" he asked waiting for their nods of approval, he turned back to face Naruto. "Sure."

They stood up and north towards a deserted place in the park. Trees surrounded them the place around them looked to be a forest during Autumn, brown leaves scattered along the trail. The sound of crunching leaves could be heard beneath their feet.

Naruto whistled in satisfaction. "So about you and Sayuri, is everything okay? When you called me last night I worried. You were crying, I don't like it when you cry." He scratched his head for moment trying to find the right words to say. "Do you need me to help with anything?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No I mean I'm just trying to figure out what's wrong it scares me, she's become so quiet recently. There's obviously something wrong but every time I ask she just pushes me away. I'd ask Iruka about it but I don't want him thinking I don't have control over my own kid, you know."

"He wouldn't't think that, he's like family isn't he?"

"Yeah but ever since that night theyv'e been really jumpy around me, I feel like their waiting for me to screw up again. So talking about my little problem would only make them more jumpy."

"My advice isn't't gonna help is it?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Not really," said Sasuke chuckling.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm bringing them to a halt. "Just don't let it get to you, and promise me this won't happen again," he said looking at his scar embedded arms. He didn't want another this to happen again.

Sasuke hugged him tightly. "I promise," he said breathing in to his neck.

* * *

Writing doodles was always fun for Sasuke, well not fun something to pass time. It was history class and a video on the My Lai Massacre and he didn't't feel like paying attention he'd learned about that years ago. Which was one of the things he hated about World History they practically repeated the same stuff over and over again. Therefore his ocd generated doodle drawing. He'd never been good at it so he always tried to draw something absolutely ridiculous as an excuse.

"Hey," Naruto whispered. "What are drawing?"

Sasuke handed him the notebook in which he was drawing. Naruto looked at the drawing and instantly made a face of confusion what he saw looked like a transvestite female in a lake hanging by a string.(A.N. I think all of use draw weird pictures ... or is it just me ...) He handed Sasuke his notebook back. "Your a freak," he said laughing.

"I was bored," he said slamming his book on the desk proceeding to draw more doodles.

Naruto rested his head on his hand and looked at Sasuke. "So your coming over tonight right?"

"Yep," Sasuke said eyes on his doodles.

"Well uh I gave you the right address so when you see my house just know that it's the right one."

Sasuke gave him a look. "Okay? ... Hey you need to be watching this video," he whispered his voice half amused half angry.

Naruto frowned. "Your not watching it are you? Besides I already know what happens, a bunch Vietnamese people die because of some Americans bastards. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Yeah well I'm smart and you already know they won't be asking that in the tests, if that happened everyone would pass the test with flying colors," he said.

"Wouldn't't that be cool though then no one would have to learn anything! They'd just have to know what happens in the end ... jeez I should become head of school board I'm so smart .. brilliant no?" Naruto said grinning.

"I know right that would be cool," Sasuke said laughing.

"Yep ... yea."

"Yea ... now watch the video," he said in a serious tone.

"Okay," Naruto replyed looking at the screen. He never liked learning it gave him headaches that's why he disliked it so much that Sasuke was persistent on him doing so. But in the end he appreciated it, if he hadn't come into his life he'd probably flunk out of high school.

He watched the screen until he heard a door creek and looked to see what it was. It was just another student,a boy, he walked up to Professor Jiraiya he asked where Uchiha Sasuke was. Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. "Hey I think someones looking for you."

The said student walked up to Sasuke and handed him a red paper. "Your being picked up early by Hatake Kakashi, here's your pass."

Sasuke looked at the pass confused."Okay," he said. He grabbed his book bag, slinged it over his shoulder and got up to leave. "Bye Naruto."

"Bye."

Sasuke left out the door and showed the receptionists at the front desk his pass. He couldn't help but get a little freaked out inside Kakashi only ever picked him up early if it was something serious, and he was hoping that it wasn't' _bad_ serious.

He walked outside in front of the school entrance to see Kakashi in his car waiting for him. He speed walked his way to the car and let himself in slamming the door beside him. "So what happened," he said fastening his seat belt.

Kakashi started up the car and drove off. "Sayuri has been suspended for three days thats what happened, they want us to come over to the school as soon as possible," he said earning a wide eyed expression from Sasuke.

"WHAT!" He groaned and put his hands in his face. "You've got to be kidding me, how did this happen! What happened?" He hit the car window in fustration leaving hand marks. "Isn't she a little young to be suspended?"

"Well apparently she got into a fight with a boy name Hideki, oh but she managed to get on the phone and said to tell daddy that she won if that's any concilation," Kakashi joked."

"This isn't funny Im not in the mood for jokes right now, first she acts like she hates my guts, then crying in my bedroom, and now this I can't deal with her anymore this is driving me crazy."

Kakashi chuckled. "She's only five it's not like she knows any better we just have to make sure this doesn't happen again," he said taking a left turn. He was as pissed as Sasuke but he had a headache the size out the Himalayas and being calm seemed like the only alternative.

"Your damn right I'll make sure this won't happen again."

* * *

They'd arrived at Konoha Elementary five mintues ago, sitting in the principles office. Kakashi had agreed to wait in the car till he got the whole situation in control but now Sasuke wish he had come, he couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward sitting by him and Sayuri were the young boy she'd just beat up and his parents.

How was he supposed to know what to say to them? "Oh im sorry my daughter beat up your kid but my bet is that he deserved it." ... How about no! They looked to be in their thirties they both had black hair and pale skin. Not to mention a fierce look in their eyes that told you they were proper but they could fuck you up. The father of said child was particularly scary looking with his muscle build up, he was a chief policeman and he was still wearing his uniform and that said he thought he was the shit. Killing puppy's was probably a hobby for these parents.

The Principal Miss. Shimatani didn't help either she was fairly intimidating too. She was fairly skinny and tall, poised like the royals in the victorian era, and didn't have an inch of colored hair (everything was gray). She had various awards up on her plain white walls for professional degrees in Psychology and economics and so on, pictures with the highest people of power in education, and of course she was the president of the "Teens for Abstinence" program. Can anyone say ironic?

The principal cleared her throat. "As you know we are here to discuss the matter of Miss. Uchiha and Mr. Hideyoshi's physical altercation. As you know violence is frowned upon in this schools community.

Sasuke rose his hand timidly. "Can I just say that this won't happen again, she's never acted like this before I don't know what's come over her, but she is very sorry," he said turning to the Hideyoshi's.

"Pshh no Im not Hideki's an a-mmn!" She was silenced abruptly when Sasuke put his hand over her mouth.

He laughed nervously. "She's such a kidder I assure you she doesn't act like this," he said in a warning to directed towards Sayuri who pouted.

Mrs. Hideyoshi coughed loudly. "Really Mr. Uchiha you should learn to control your children, although I can't really blame her as they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Having a kid so young you must've been a brat yourself," she tssk'ed.

"Your just mad that my daddy's pretty and your old and wrinkly," Sayuri yelled pointing her finger at he upper crust family.

Sasuke's jaw dropped if they weren't in front of the principle he probably wouldve' yelled in agreement but this was just embarrassing. "Oh my god," he mumbled. He looked at the floor while Sayuri and Hideki argued about their parents.

"Can I have silence in this room!" yelled Principal Shimatani. She grinned as everyone quickly shut their mouths. "Now I would like to discuss the punishment that I will be giving out to your children. After a while of thinking I have com to the conclusion that Sayuri, you deserve three days of suspension and Hideki, you deserve detention the following morning."

"Excuse me," said Sasuke. He was baffled that she got three days of suspension and yet he got one day of detention, no that wasn't flying with him. "Your kidding me right he's equally responsible and she's only five! Isn't three days a little rash?"

"Im sorry you disagree with this but she has an example to set for this school, students need to know that violence_ won't_ be tolerated and your daughter is no exception to this. This school has a reputation to uphold and your daughter is no exception to this."

"Che I happen to know that they paid her daddy," she sang trying to sound casual.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Hideyoshi you and Hideki can leave, Mr.Uchiha im gonna have to have you fill out some papers okay?" asked the principal. She put on her glasses and went to search for some files.

"Yeah okay."

* * *

Sasuke fumbled with the keys to his apartment with Kakashi and Sayuri coming up behind him. He'd been silent the entire way home he was saving all of his yelling energy for when they got home, no way was she getting away with this unscathed.

He unlocked the door and stomped into the apartment siting down on the coffee table in front of the TV. He saw Sayuri come in. "Sit down," he said in a menacing tone pointing at the couch.

"Okay," she said trying not to sound scared. She took a seat in the couch.

Sasuke sighed. "So what were you thinking hmm? Did you just decide one day to beat up some kid, because I know you wouldn't for some reason, tell me," he said trying to keep composure.

"He called me ugly," she said simply.

"He called you ugly," he said. "You beat him up because he called you ugly?" he said in disbelief. "That's retarded Sayuri!"

Sayuri made a face as if she were offended. "It was not retarded I couldn't just do nothing, then he wouldv'e thought that he got to me! And that would mean that he wouldv'e thought that he won. And I do not lose," she said as if it were easy to figure out.

Sasuke felt the pent up rage build up inside him. "You realize that sounds completely ridiculous don't you! Now your suspened for three days, three days Sayuri how could you incredibly stupid!" he yelled.

"It's three days it's not a big deal," she mumbled.

"Yeah not for you but what am I supposed to do with you for three days! I have a final coming up in two days and I can't just leave you alone. Please tell me what the fuck Im supposed to do with you, I can't just miss school!"

"Yes you can," she said innocently.

Sasuke shook his head. "Yeah I can if I want to fail the fucking semester!" He looked at Kakashi who was cooking in the kitchen and back at Sayuri. "You obviously don't give a shit and that's fine but I can't deal witht this attitude of yours anymore you grounded for a months, no TV, no radio, no nothing. From now when you get home your going to do your homework, eat dinner, and go to bed."

Sayuri frowned. "That's not fair you can't tell me what to do!" she yelled banging her fists on th the couch.

"Oh yes it's very fair and im afraid you don't have a choice in the matter," he said a matter of factly. He kept his eyes on Sayuri who's eyes started to get watery, eventually tears flowed down her cheeks and she started to sob. "Those tears aren't going to work on me go to room."

"I hate you," she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened and just like that Sasuke felt something in his heart grip at him. "What did you say?," he whispered. He saw kakashi out the corner of his eye stop what he was doing and turn to listen.

"I said I hate you," she said louder. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she yelled. She looked at him face to face, her vision blurry from all the tears. "I wish that you were dead, that you would cut yourself again but die next time!" She looked at her father and saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes but he deserved it why else would he cut himself if he didn't want to be around her? She knew that he did this because of her, and if he felt that way he shouldv'e just given her away. "You didn't think I would figure out? You don't think I heard you and Iruka talking huh? Well next time I hope it works!"

Sasuke felt his heart breaking inch by inch. His daughter knew he'd cut himself when did she hear him and Iruka talking? But worse she hated him, his own daughter hated him, she wanted him to die. Helt felt like he was being stabbed in the heart, hell being stabbed in the hear would be better than this. But he wouldn't cry again, he willed himself not to cry. He took a deep breath. "Well im sorry you feel that way," he said trying to supress the lump in his throat. He grabbed the keys to his apartment and headed out the door.

He heard Kakashi call for him but he didn't care he needed to get out of the place, he needed to get away from everything. He needed to get rid of al the pain. He needed Naruto.

* * *

A.N. Woot! Chaps done! Sorry it took a long time I was busy and I had writers block! Lame right? Deadliest combination in the world!! Well thanks to all who reviewed and put me on alerts and favourites but a big tirple thank you to those who REVIEWED!! Honestly your reviews help me write, they make me feel good too. (If I could do one of those emotiocons thered be a smiley face on here) ... But yes to all the people who don't review ... cmon please?? Honestly reviewing would benefit both me and you! Also if you see weird errors sorry I don't have a beta and I was using spell check on fan fiction (it went haywire) so I managed to get all the errors I could see so If I missed one sorry. So right anyway thank you to all who read this and for being .. awesome? ... Well review! Oh and check out my other story "Can you love yourself?" ... review ... I love you!


	7. To reminisce and love

Title: To love the unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further oh and may be OOC I don't know of which characters I just right them how I think they should be portrayed in a certain story I honestly don't pay attention to which ones are out of character

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Sayuri O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean theres a timeline. Well this is my first fan-fiction so yea I like long story's so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit

Chapter Summary: Mean thingies

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I wish that you were dead, that you would cut yourself again but die next time!" _Those words words were all that was running through his mind as he walked down a secluded street he didn't recognize.

It was dark out and street lamps lit up the unilluminated area, there was no sound, no people. All the houses lights were off, everyone was asleep, there wasn't even driving cars. The distant creeking of swing sets being carried by the wind could be heard. He shivered due to the abscence of heat, he could feel his goose bumps and the prickly sensation of lack of heat flowed through his body.

He walked for the past couple of hours trying to get the previous' days events out of his head, which proved to be unsuccessful. He was never one to emotional woes behind him especially ones like these, It just came with his pensiveness.

He found an abandoned bench on the side of the street and sat down the ice cold feeling of the metal bench mad him shudder. He brought is knees to his chest staring at the bushes ahead of him thinking about Sayuri. He still had know idea why she knew what she knew, he wondered what was going through her mind when she had found out. She was after all only five years old she couldn't possibly understand the full concept of his actions, or how serious the matter actually was. Or could she? She had after all inherited the infamous Uchiha cunning.

He let his knees drop to the floor and sighed. He took a glance at his stomach looking at where his child had once been and frowned. He had given everything up for her and for what? Nothing. He couldv'e gotten an abortion and lived life like any other normal kid, he wouldn't have had to been tied to a kid. He couldv'e been saved much of the embarressing comments made about his about his very unintentional pregnancy. He worked his ass off for the girl and this is how she repayed him.

He'd have to go back to his apartment sooner or later but the later the better. He needed a day or so to just think everything out, what happened was bad enoug, him being a teenager didn't do much to help the situation.

Having the sort of responsibility he did at his age, one would wish that they could just go back to the times when they were children. As did Sasuke what he would give to go back to the time when he was young, naive of what was surrounding him, carefree, and ultimately happy.

Even though what surrounded him were lies and deceit. He'd rather live in that time, because the unjust cruelty going on around him carved it's way into his heart peircing knifelike pains everytime he thought about it. When he didn't understand things they were so much better.

_Sasuke walked down the hallway of his hous, his delight was evident. He'd just recieved all A's on his report card yet again, not only that but his teacher had kept him after school to discuss the idea of him skipping a grade._

_Most kids wouldn't like the idea of being in a grade with people older than them, it was intimidating. But for Sasuke it was the best thing that couldv'e happened to him. After years of being outshined by his thirteen year old brother, hardly getting attention from his father who was always busy with Itachi and his achievements. _

_To him It meant finally feel like he was worthy, somewhat an equivalent to his brother. Not just another Uchiha with good looks. After all his own brother wasn't asked to skip a grade till he was ten, and he was just seven!_

_Sasuke stopped in front of Itachi's bedroom door. He wanted him to be the first the first to know about his achievement. "Aniki," he whispered slightly opening the door. "Guess what ha--" He stopped himself and frowned at the scene in front of him._

_Fugaku Uchiha looked to be hovering over him, his body rocking together with his brothers. They were both unclothed, except for a comforter that covered their bodys. Itachi's hands were grabbing hold of his fathers back where he could see red marks, he didn't look comfortable a bit. Small inaudible moans could be heard from both memebers of the Uchiha clan, as if they were trying to keep quiet._

_"Do you like it when I do this to you?" Fugaku asked. He lifted Itachi's leg then making a movement that was imperceptible to Sasuke's eyes. Itachi shuddered and gripped his father tighter making the father moan slightly louder._

_Sasuke felt his heart beat increase, he felt himself shaking uncontroablly. What were they doing? His father looked like he was hurting his Aniki. His frown deepened, he bit his lips to keep his composure. "Nii-san! What are you doing?" He heard himself screech._

_All movement ceased and his father slowly turned around to see what the intrusion was. "Shit," he heard him utter. The man shuffled around looking for clothes while Itachi just pulled his comforter further onto him to keep his brother from seeing anything. _

_"Sasuke you need to get out," he said sounding like he was on the verge of tears. His eyes were shut tightly as if trying to convince himself it was all a nightmare and he'd wake up soon. His expression was far from the audacious genious Sasuke had once known._

_Sasuke quickly left the room slamming the door in the process. He ran down the hallway into his room, sobbing into his matress. What had they done? What they'd done looked so ... wrong. But his aniki wouldn't do anything bad would he?_

_After what seemed like hours of endless crying Sasuke heard a knock on his door. He quickly stood up from his fetal position and wiped his tear stained cheeks. "Come in," he sqeauked. His brother appeared in front of the door, this time wearing clothes consisting of a black top and equally colored pants. _

_"Hey you okay?" He asked walking up to his brothers bedspread, taking a seat next to him._

_Sasuke looked at the ground and sniffed. "Nii-san what were you doing with father?" He asked softly._

_He saw Itachi hesitate for a moment, looking like he was trying to consider what he should say next. "We weren't doing anything Sasuke It mightv'e looked weird but I promise you there was no wrong doing."_

_"Daddy looked like he was hurting you though," he whispered still not fully convinced._

_Itachi sighed. "He wasn't I swear If he were I would tell you," he said. He looked around the room for a second and sighed once more. He was a very hard person to read and Sasuke really wanted to know what was going on in his mind at that very moment . "I promise," Itachi added, putting on a fake smile._

_"He was touching you in weird places," Sasuke heard himself say in a voice almost equivalent to a whimper. "You can't tell me that he wasn't doing anything to hurt you, I may be seven but I'm not all that naive," he added with a pout._

_"You mean more to me than just lies Sasuke," Itachi whispered. He stroked Sasuke' s hair and placed his hand on his cheek. "How about we go for some ice cream? Green tea flavored, I know how much you like that."_

_"Okay nii-san," Sasuke beamed, hugging his older brother._

_Itachi smiled and stood up grabbing Sasuke's tiny hand. 'Thank god kids are so easily persuaded,' he thought as they walked down the hallway. He stopped in the living room when he heard his father cough for his attention. "Yes father?" He asked choosing to ignore the look his younger brother gave him._

_"I'm going to need to see you later tonight to discuss some things alright?" Fugaku asked flipping through the local newspaper._

_"Okay father."_

_With that being said they walked out of their house retreating to the much needed stop at the ice cream store._

"No, don't Sasuke don't think about him," Sasuke said to himself rocking back and forth. Everytime he so much as thought about the past he was almost garunteed to have an emotional break down. After his incident a few weeks ago he couldn't afford to have one of those again it would only hurt Naruto more.

_'Oh Naruto!' _He forgot he was supposed to meet with him to study, he figured he was probably pissed off. He scrounged around his pockets for his cell phone but couldn't find it. _'Dammit I mustv'e left it in the house stupid, stupid Sasuke.' _

He sighed and left the bench he was sitting on. He figured there must be a local convienant around somewhere, where he could call him.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of a local convienat store that looked like it was destined to be robbed at least fiftie times, honestly these people really didn't know what they were in for. This was one of the many reasons he would never be a cashier.

He walked up to the phone booth that was located in the front of the store and pulled two quarters out of his pocket.And dialed Naruto's number. He smelled rain the distant scent of rain, it was going to pour soon he hoped he would answer or he was fucked.

"Hello?" Sasuke heard the Naruto answer.

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Naruto hey I'm sorry about bailing out on you, I got caught up in this huge mess and I forgot about tonight," he said looking around the booth feeling slightly claustrophobic.

Naruto shook his head as if Sasuke could see him. "It's fine I mean it's not like I'll automatically fail the test if I don't study, besides I'm pretty what you had to do was pretty important anyway," he said shifting in his bed a little. "What happened anyway?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you later, but uh do you think you could pick me up?" He asked rather quickly he heard the pattering of rain drops hit the booth he was standing in.

"Yeah It's no problem where are you?"

"You know that local convientant store down by fort street?" (A.N. I couldn't think of a japanese street name! Sorry)He jumped at the sudden boom of thunder. This storm was gonna be bad the water was already pounding onto the ground. "I'm over there."

"I'm sorry I have no idea where that is."

Sasuke groaned. "Is there anyway I can meet you somewhere?"

"Yeah sure I can pick you up the school if it isn't too far from where you are."

"Yeah sure the walk's only five minutes so I'll be able to get there."

* * *

The to the school was particularly extruciating It was pouring by the time he left the phone booth and the tempature had dropped significantly, he could see his own breath. Everyone rain drop that hit him burned like ice. He was soaking wet and had trouble walking because his clothes were becoming baggy from the extra weight(rain).

In a matter of minutes he was a cross of the school he looked around the school for any sign of a car he saw one car, a black bmw sports car. But that couldn't be Naruto's could it? He walked cautiously to the expensive vehicle and knocked on the window.

He flinched when the door suddenly swung open, there naruto was in the drivers seat smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke gave a perplexed look, did Naruto steal the car? He couldn't possibly afford, yet again he wasn't nearly smart enough to steal a five star vehicle.

"I-Is this y-yours?" he asked his chattering teeth making it hard to speak.

Naruto laughed and smiled back at him. "Yes now get in you look like your about die."

Sasuke looked at the black leather seats he would surely ruin the leather with al the water, he shook his heas. "I'll r-r-ruin the s-seats," he said suddenly feeling intimidated.

"It doesn't matter I could always buy a new one, I care about you not a stupid car now get in,"he said giving yet another on of his lopsided smiles making Sasuke melt a little inside.

Sasuke obliged and stepped into the car instantly greeted by the warm air of the heating system. He felt his body instantly relax, he closed the door behind him. He leaned against the seat and looked at Naruto who was staring at him intently. "Yeah?"

Naruto quickly turned his head and started the car again. "Nothing," he said backing out of the school. What was he supposed to say, 'Oh you look extremely sexy when your soaked with water and I'm unbelievably horny right now.' ... No that was asking for black eye.

"So you have a pretty expensive car, what do you parents do?" Sasuke asked.

"My dads a lawyer and my moms a real estate agent ... they only take clients who have an income of at least ten-million dollars a year," he said smirking at the astonished look on Sasuke's face. "Yea their rich assholes and I hate them," he added casually.

Sure he'd always have a soft spot for his parents but they were the epitome of the term; asshole. In the very few times they ever spoke to him his mom was the broken record repeating the same endless words; "You should act civil" or "Mind your manners you embarressing twit." While his father was the gruff mute man who in the rarity that he did speak who offered money for not being around. He spent more time in detention than he had ever spent with them, because of their countless meetings and buisness trips. Yes, his parents were quite the characters.

"Why would you hate them?"

"Oh god long story short, their neglective and have have let me know that I am an embaressment." When he stopped at a stop light he looked at Sasuke his expression propossing that he had a query. "What youv'e never hated your parents? Or at least disliked them for a while?"

"I can't really answer that question Naruto."

Just like that you could almost hear the ping of realization go off in Naruto's head. "Oh gosh I'm sorry, remember I'm an idiot I don't have control over these things," he said quickly. He needed to change the subject and promptly ...bananas? No he's too perverted for that conversation. Peanuts? No! What was with him and his perverted knowledge? "So what made you leave class so early?"

"Sayuri got suspended and I had to take care of the situation, It wasn't pretty," he replied his stoic expression unreadable compared to Naruto's wide eyed expression.

"She got suspended?Isn't she kind of young to get suspended?" He frowned at Sasuke's pained expression. "Hey you okay?" He lightly touched Sasuke's cheek but removed it when he had to drove once more when the stop light went green.

"She told me she hated me," Sasuke said his voice cracking when he felt the lump in his throat rise. He pinched the back of his neck to keep tears from falling.

Naruto felt his frown deepen when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. His face represented that of a person who'd just been to their mother's funeral, this obviously really hurted him. He put his eyes back on the road. "I'm more than ninety-nine point nine percent sure she really didn't mean it you know. She loves you and as I speak she's probably crying her eyes out because she felt bad, It happens it sucks that it happened to you but you guys just need to have some one on one time, although I'm not one to talk since I don't have a kid."

"I know it's just that after years of raising a child "I hate you" isn't exactly something any parent wants to hear." Sasuke felt the anger rising inside him, he was with Naruto he could vent hell he was fucking entitled! "You know it just pisses me off I mean I gave birth to her, twenty-six hours of involuntary _extruciating_ pain to give birth to a child that doesn't give a crap about me," he shrieked making Naruto jump in the process.

_'If I agree with him I probably won't get hurt.'_ "I completely agree with you." he looked at Sasuke out of the side of his eye an saw that he was glaring at him. "What?" he asked warily.

"So what you think my child's some spoiled little brat? Your not supposed to agree with me your supposed to say kids are just kids, what's wrong with you?" He snapped.

"I completely don't agree with you," Naruto complied.

"Thank you," Sasuke said contently. As if by magic the young raven laughed earning a confused look from the blonde. "I don't know what it is about you but you always end up making my worst days one of my best."

Naruto smiled as if proud of himself. "Well your welcome." He turned into his neighborhoods street.

Sasuke gaped, the houses were huge only people who made millions of dollars a year could afford something like those. Naruto's parents really were rich. he turned and looked at Naruto. "Why didn't you ever tell me about your ... is wealth the good word?"

"I guess it never occurred to me," Naruto lied.

Sasuke was about to retort to this comment but quickly shut his mouth as they turned into an impossibly gigantic house. it was at least twenty-five thousand square feet and who knew how many acres. There were fountains based upon old greek gods in front of the huge estate and it was surrounded but an impossibly ... green zen garden. "This is your house?" He asked as they parked into the equally large driveway.

"Yep," Naruto said as he turned off his car. He got out of the sports car quickly running to Sasuke's side and opening the door. "Cmon it's pouring we better get in before you catch the flu or something," he said slamming the door when Sasuke climbed out.

They ran into the mansion into the mansion and slammed the door behind them. "I'll give you the grand tour later," Naruto said as he ran up the grand staircase.

Sasuke couldn't help blushing after seeing all the leery looks he'd gotten from random passerby maids. They probably thought he was riff raff, then again their profession was cleaning so he couldn't get offended by that. He followed Naruto through a long hallway and into his room.

He noted with surprise that it was surprisingly ... white. Everything was clean, nothing was out of place and he couldv'e sworn out of the corner of his eye he saw something sparkle. "Wow your room is very ... not dirty who did this?" He asked with disbelief.

"Are you insinuating that I'm a pig?" After seeing Sasuke nod his head he flipped him off. "You can blame it on the maids if it were up to me this place would be a pig sty," he added with a grin. He continued to grab some clothes out of his drawr. "You can take off your clothes."

The ravens onyx eyes widened. "Excuse me?" He asked clinging to his clothes.

"Your soaking wet if you stay in those clothes you'll catch a cold, you can borrow mine." He grabbed a pair of dark pajamas and boxers and threw them at Sasuke. "It'll be kind of baggy but you can do with that for a while." He chuckled when he saw Sasuke's mouth form an "o". "What thought I meant I was gonna have sex with you? You pervert I didn't know you had it in you bravo Sasuke," he teased.

Sasuke turned beat red at the comment which made him cringe, blushing made him feel so vulnerable. "Where do I get dressed?"

"Just get dressed in my closet," he said pointing to the door next to his drawr. When he saw that Sasuke was in the closet he quickly fanned himself. '_My god if I didn't have any morals his ass would be mine by now,'_ he thought. It was killing him knowing Sasuke was naked at that very moment, he longed to see what he really looked like. _'I could 'accidently' open the door and say I forgot to give him his towel ... yes that would be perfect.'_ He quickly sprinted into the bathroom next door and grabbed a towel, once back to his disfortane he found Sasuke on his bed pajamas full intact. "Here's a towel if you want to dry yourself off a little more," he said handing him the towel. He mentally added 'dammit' to that sentence.

"Thanks," Sasuke said wiping some of his face and locks.

Naruto took a seat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "This is just a little query of mine but have you ever been with any guys before me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Naruto played with some of the locks of his hair. "So youv'e never had sex after ..." He didn't bother to finish his sentence after he saw Sasuke tense a little. He obviously knew what the rest of the sentece was going to be.

He heard the uchiha sigh. "Sex is something shared between two people who love eachother, I didn't want it any of it, it was forced upon me. The only thing that occured that day was violence so I don't think it counts." He made himself comfortable on the bed and layed down.

Naruto lay next to him and smiled. "That's an interesting way of looking at it, i'm glad your not one of those people who think that their innocence is completely diminished by ... you know." He didn't add the last part he felt completely awkward talking about it and he was worried Sasuke would take some kind of offense to what he said, he made sure he picked his words very carefully. "You seem to have gotten over it."

"That may be true but trust me i'm far from being over it."

Naruto frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke satyed silent for a few moments, he had never really opened up to anyone, not even Iruka. All though he had trusted him he never told him his _real _thoughts. "I just it makes me angry that other people who have been raped have the chance to tell their parents or send their rapist to prison .. get justice. I can never tell my parents what he did to me, I can never send Itachi to prison or tell him how much he hurt me or ... about how he has a daughter," he exclaimed. He felt tears build up in his eyes, he shook his head he didn't want to cry again.

_'Whatever,' he thought. 'Let me cry.' _He felt the hot cursed tear stream down his face and into the pillow he lay upon. "I-I can never take away the sc-scars he gave me, I can never get rid of the ridicule I face almost everyday b-because everyone knows and even so they hate me f-for it." He buried his face into his pillow and continued to sob, not wanting Naruto to see him in such a state. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up.

Naruto felt something ache at his heart. "It's okay," he whispered softly.

"Not it's not she already hates me enough as it is, imagine how much she'll hate me when I tell her about Itachi and how she was conceived. She won't want anything to do with me just like all of those other people," Sasuke said feeling the lump in his throat rise.

Naruto kissed at his tear streaked face, getting rid of remaining tears. "Those people are cowards, their stupid, they don't know anything about you in truth they'll probably never amount to anything anyway. You are a special person you deserve the best not some arrogant lowlifes ostrasizing you for something you had no control over," he said bringing Sasuke's face to his chest, and stroking his hair. "Sayuri loves you with all her heart she's just growing up it's a tough process."

"And how do you know I'm special?" He asked his sound muffled because he was against Naruto's chest.

"Well not many people can make a fat blonde idiot like me fall in love at first sight, so I'd say your pretty damn special."

Sasuke chuckled into Naruto's chest, he looked up at the blonde and smiled. "Your not fat ... but you are an idiot," he said in a serious tone.He heard the blonde laugh and he knelt and shifted to closer to him. "Your so warm," he breathed.

"I love you Naruto," he said completely off subject.

"I love you too," said Naruto.

He connected his lips with Sasuke's brushing them against eachother. Trailing kisses down the raven's neck licking, sucking, and biting, burying his face in his neck. Sasuke gripped the sheets tightly feeling a deep aching feeling in his stomach, he closed his eyes shut and bit his lip to keep from moaning. Naruto's kissing was the sonnet that you thought ended to early, it left you aching for more. He squirmed in his spot the room was completely silent except for the imperishable noises of sucking and licking.

He felt a hand go up his shirt searching for something. _'What is he--'_ "Ngg ... ahh!" Sasuke heard himself shout as Naruto pinched at his nipple, both in surprise and pleasure. He lightly grabbed the blonde's hair. "St-stop it," he sqeauled.

Naruto acted in accordance to this and after a few seconds the kissing ended. "Why'd you stop?" Sasuke asked slightly flushed..

"We were supposed be studying in the first place," his flaxen haird lover mumbled some embarrasment obvious. He looked at Sasuke sympathectically who raised his eyebrows. "You were the one who told me to stop, sorry if I'm not the pervert you want me to be," he said sarcastically.

"It felt good," whined Sasuke. He pouted and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh well in that ca-" Naruto was cut off by his vibrating phone he grabbed the phone off his desk and istantly got confused when he looked at who the caller was; Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke and showed him the phone. "It says your calling."

Sasuke propped himself up and looked at the phone. "It's Kakashi he probably found my cell phone an looked up your number, he's calling because he's worried about me you can answer it," he said a matter of factly.

"Oh okay I was about to say that's very 'Chakushin Ari'," he joked. He flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello? ... mmmhmmm ... yea he's right here." He handed the phone to Sasuke. "He want's to talk to you."

Sasuke took the phone from him. "Hello?"

He heard Kakashi sigh in relief. "Thank god wev'e been worried about you, the powers out here."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "She's worried about me?"

"Yes she's been crying for hours she thinks you actually lsitened to her."

"Oh well can I talk to her . maybe?"

Sasuke heard his gardian shuffling and footsteps. He felt nervous to his stomach a little he wondered if Kakashi had just said that to make him feel better. "Daddy are you there?" He heard a high voice sqeak, it sounded like she'd been crying.

"Yes daddy's here how are you sweetie? The lightnings not scarying you is it?" He asked in a light voice.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sasuke conversate with his daughter, he always made his tone much lighter when talking to her. He sounded loving, sweet, and caring. It always made him sqeaul a little inside, it was probably one of the cutest things he could witness.

"So you forgive me daddy?"

"Yes," the Uchiha said smiling. "How about we go for ice cream tomorrow if it's not raining too badly. I'll take you after my work shift since we'll be spending more time together." He knew that giving her more things after grounding her wasn't a good idea but he couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Okay daddy!" She sqeauked in happiness.

"Alright I'll be home tomorrow Okay?" After hearing a reply from his daughter he said, "... Okay bye." He shut the phone and gave it to Naruto who was giving him a quizzical look. "What?" He asked defensively.

"You spoil the little girl rotten one minute your crying about how she hates you then the other your all ... doting," Naruto replied. He hugged Naruto. "But it's okay I love you and your weird mood swings as much as I love ramen."

"I do not have weird mood swings," he muttered.

Yea sure you don't," said Naruto in a quiet voice, in hopes that he wouldn't get hit again. "Anyway so your staying over? Good we should use this time to study.," he said startin to get off the bed till he felt Sasuke grab him.

"I kind of ... wanted to do what we were just doing again," Sasuke said into Naruto's ear in one of the most seductive voices he'd ever heard. "We can study later," added smirking.

"O-Okay, Naruto replied meekly.

They crashed their lips together opening their mouths to allow entrance tongues thrashing togther earning moans from both parties. Naruto pinned Sasuke on the bed and caressed his cheeks he broke the kiss and smiled at him admiring the dark haired beauty before his eyes. This was the person he was meant to be with and he knew it. He swooped down to lavish his lovers lips once more, throughout that night all that could be heard in his room was the passionate moans and groans of two boys in love, truly, and forever.

* * *

A.N. Yay chappy's done! Well that's it sorry for the really late update I had horrible writers block well things start unraveling after this so yeaa... and for anyone stupid enough to think they had sex .. they didn't I was totally gonna put some hott sexy intercourse in there and I was one sentence away from doing so but I couldn't relationships should grow before they commit themselves to something like that so sorry if you guys wanted one.

Sorry if the ending was a little chessy and sorry if you found spelling errors I put it on spell check and it said there wasn't any so ... yea if it was wrong sorry.

Thank you to all who reviewed and put me on alerts and so on and so forth. So please review I really do appreciate them, even if their just simple.

Alright one more important note updates will be slow once more on all my story's cause I'll be visitng familyduring spring break. Unfortunately my dad doesn't have internet where he loves ... well he does but I can't save documents on it I'll be gone for almost two weeks so unfortunately once again updates will be slow. After this though I promise I'll get back in routine I'm sorry.


	8. Life couldn't get any better!

Title: To love the unloved

Warning: Rape, Murder,Mpreg if any of these are touchy subjects don't read any further oh and may be OOC I don't know of which characters I just right them how I think they should be portrayed in a certain story I honestly don't pay attention to which ones are out of character

AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except Sayuri O.o

A.N: Thoughts are in Italics and these: -- mean theres a timeline. Well this is my first fan-fiction so yea I like long story's so it'll be long but please review seeing as this is my first one I'll take as much criticism as I can to make it better for your benefit

Chapter Summary: Mean thingies

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The ruffling of sheets made Sasuke jerk out of his sleep. He groaned and slowly lifted his eyes, tanned skin and blond hair came into full view. He smiled and snuggled closer to Naruto, the warmth of his body making his skin crawl, in a good way. He loved moments like this when he could just be next to him and relax, sometimes he wished he could just stay like that forever.

"Mmmph ... Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, shifting in his bed. He sat up in his bed and looked at Sasuke who was frowning. "You know you frown a lot ...What?" he asked innocently.

"I liked being next to you like that, jeez you really are an idiot aren't you," Sasuke said.

The inappropriate statement brought a smirk to Naruto's face, the boy had always been straight forward or painfully blunt, he could only imagine what it was like to be on his bad side. He slowly climbed on top of his dark haired lover and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "We have school soon you know."

"How much time do we have till it starts?" Sasuke groaned. He had other things to worry about besides stupid tests and textbooks, he was glad he didn't have to worry about taking care of Sayuri for thee days Kakashi texted him saying he'd taken work off for that. To be perfectly blunt though, he didn't want to worry about school, he wanted to be with Naruto.

The blond in question slowly ravished Sasuke's neck, nipping and sucking at the abused body part, recieving audible moans as his reward. "We have about two hours," he breathed between licks, starting to take over his lips.

Sauske felt his eyes involuntarily close as the weakening sensations of being touched, rushed through his body like an earthquake, peircing at him leaving ever lasting shock waves running through him.

As he slowly brought Sasuke's shirt up over his nipples, Naruto bit at his sensitive flesh, the slowly brought his fingers to the pink buds and pinched at them. The boys muffled moan was enough to make him go over the edge, enabling his carnal instincts to take over. He swiftly brought Sasuke's shirt over his head and kissed him hard on the lips.

"N-Naruto what are you -mmph- doing?"Sasuke asked between kisses. He had to admit he enjoyed the attention his body was getting, but he couldn't help but replace Naruto's image with Itachi's, it scared him.

"I want to be inside you so bad," Naruto grunted hoarsily into Sasuke's ear. He proceedeed to take off his own shirt.

"Oh," Sasuke exclaimed in surprise as Naruto kissed. Sure they'd been dating a while now, they gotten together around winter, November, and it was Febuary. But he didn't think it would be this soon. He sure as hell wasn't ready, and didn't want anyone to see his scars, but he could make an exception for Naruto. Although there was for the tiniest second, a voice in his head that told him if he didn't do it, Naruto would get angry at him.

He responded to Naruto's kiss and slowly lapped his tongue over the blonds, the tantalizing desire to get the remainder of his clothes off increased as the two slowly massaged the each others tongue. Grazing the organs with more amounts of saliva.

"Um Naruto I believe you're supposed to be getting ready for school, not fucking boys," a voice said. This causing both Naruto and Sasuke to immediately break apart from their kiss.

Sasuke turned his attention towards the intruder and looked up to see a petite red hed. There wasn't much he could say about her, her expression was very hard to read. From what he could tell she wore rather expensive clothes, so he assumed her to be Naruto's mother.

"Mom when did you get here?" Naruto shrieked, covering his exposed chest as though he were naked.

"I happened to have work off sometimes," she replied. "Go get dressed for school I expect to see you both out of here in thirty minutes."

"Um ok," Naruto said walking out of the room.

She reverted her attention towards Sasuke. "Names Kushina, I assume you're some random fuck of my sons," she said nonchalantly.

Sasuke looked at the ground in sheer emabarrasment. "My names Sasuke," he mumbled.

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Naruto asked, as he examined Sasuke who was lying his head down on their lunch table. "You look like something's bothering you." Way to state the obvious Naruto.

Sasuke didn't bother looking up at him and closed his eyes. "I'm fine," he stated simply. Truth was, he was far from it. Ever since the little incident that had happened just that morning, Sasuke couldn't help but feel that his mother had an intense dislike for him. Thank god they weren't having sex or she probably would've stuck a harpoon up his ass. Ouch.

It was extremely embarrassing getting caught half naked, making out, and almost having sex in front of Naruto's mother. It was obvious he thought she was a whore after what she'd said to him.

It wasn't only what had happened, because of course any parent would've been pissed with what she had witnessed. It was something else, the look she'd given him before he left, it just made him a little worried to say the least. A mixture of disgust, hate, and contempt was what took place on her face. But what was so disgusting about him? What made people hate him or think he was below them? He would just have to try to let it go, he was probably being paranoid.

"Is it because of what happened this morning?" Naruto asked. Wow some idiots catch on fast.

Sasuke groaned. God dammit he felt like he was on some lifetime special, if any corny words took place in the conversation he wwas going to shoot himself. Acting the ass was not a part of his agenda. "Yes and so what?"

Naruto smiled softly to himself, he loved it when Sasuke tried to act like he didn't give a damn about the world, it amused him to no extent. "My moms just being emotional don't worry about, it's not like she'll be around much to bother you anyway," he said, patting him on the head which further irritated Sasuke. '_Emotional little boy.'_

"I have some good news," Hinata cut in, making Sasuke jump. He'd forgotten her and Sakura were there.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. '_Oh wait I'm not supposed to be taking my anger out on her.' _"What?" he asked once more, and a bit softer.

"My cousin Neji is coming transferring to this school, he lived in America for three years," Hinata replied. After not gaining a response from any of the parties she quickly spoke again, "He's a bit like you Sasuke, he hates a lot of people." This comment recieving snickers from Sakura and Naruto. "That came out wrong," she said blushing.

"I don't hate a lot of people," Sasuke said, defending himself.

"What she means to say is, your persona sort of gives off an "I hate the world and if you talk to me I'll kill you" aura," Sakura said. She took a bit of her sushi and looked at the cranky raven who looked like he was about to bite her head off. "It's nothing against you though I mean some people are just like that."

Sasuke slammed his head back onto the table. "Eh, whatever."

The lunch went by relatively fast, short conversations on his part. But overall decent. He been frequently bugged by a on and off headache that kept entering his head, he already knew what caused it. It wasn't much of a stress reliever that he had just had an exam on English and was heading off to Algebra II, honors no less.

He walked into his Algebra classroom, exasperated mood ever present, to find a boy with long black hair sitting his seat. Just what he needed, some asshole sitting in his seat. He swiftly walked over to his seat and tapped on the desk to get the persons attention. "You're in my seat," he said rudely.

His mouth slightly opened in an inaudible gasp. The boy in front of him was ... beautiful. His pales skin equivalent to that of his, his long dark pitch black hair wrapped in a ponytail , his breathtaking gray eyes. He was Hinata's cousin, Neji. "You can sit somewhere else," Neji replied curtly.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrows at the student before him. Where the fuck did he come off? Bastard! "It's my seat why don't you sit somewhere else," he said raising his voice.

"If you could please keep your voice down, making a scene only makes you look stupid," Neji said in monotone.

Before Sasuke had a chance to reply the bell rang throughout the school. "Can you please move I need to sit down," he whispered.

"No thank you."

"Uchiha Sasuke, what are you doing standing up?" Asked his teacher.

Sasuke struggled to find the right words to say, the entire class staring at him wasn't all that helpful. "He took my seat," he said pointing at Neji.

"And who might you be?" The teacher asked Neji.

Neji looked up at the teacher. "Hyuga Neji sir, I'm a new student, check your list," he said indifferently. "Sasuke here offered me his seat because I didn't know where I should sit," he lied, as if it weren't entirely fabricated.

The teacher smiled and diverted his attention towards Sasuke. "Well isn't that nice, you can go sit by the window."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, the little bastard was ... such a fucking bastard! He may look like a monotone asshole on the outside , but on the inside Sasuke knew he was a cocky bastard, laughing at him for looking like an idiot. He officially hated him.

* * *

"Sasuke Iruka will have you know," the receptionist at counseling center called.

Sasuke walked down the hall into Iruka's office and slammed the door behind him. "Iruka before we talk about my major cutting incident, I wanna talk about my majorly crappy day," he started. He plopped himself down on a chair and crossed his legs. "So there's a new student named Neji, Hinata's cousin, and he fucking made me look like an idiot today. He's such an ass an--." He cut himself off when he noticed Kakashi standing by Iruka's side. "What's Kakashi doing here? Where's Sayuri?"

Kakashi took a step forward and cleared his throat. "She's in the car waiting ... Listen me an Iruka have decided that him counseling you isn't making such progress," he said, grabbing Iruka's hand when he furtively nodded.

"Thank god because you know these counseling sessions were getting kind of ridiculous," Sasuke sighed in relief. He eyed Kakashi and Iruka's hands. "Why are you guys holding hands?"

Kakashi immediately jerked his hand out of Iruka's, out of the corner of his eye he saw Iruka frown, he chose to ignore it. "No Sasuke you don't get it, were not stopping your counseling, were sending you to a different center."

"What?"

"Were send--"

No I know that," Sasuke cut in. "Why the fuck would you send me to a new counseling center, I'm just fine here," he snapped.

"No you're not Sasuke," Iruka said. "You're not getting anywhere, and I think it's because we know each other personally that you're not able to make any progress." His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Sasuke's face change from angry, to absolutely livid. "Here's a picture of your new counselor," he said, handing him the picture.

Sasuke examined the picture and was immediately disgusted. The man looked so ... happy! He had short brown hair, light tan skin, and hand an extremely lanky figure. He was holding up a peace sign and wore bright colors. His expression changed into horror, he was going to hell. "I'm not going, he's creepy, he looks so happy I want to destroy his soul."

Iruka pursed his lips together and gathered on what to say. "He's very good at what he does, a lot of people have said that he's helped them stop self injuring and head towards a better path."

"I hope you realize you just sounded like a cheesy, direct to video, mother daughter movie narrator," Sasuke said. He shook his head. "Look point is I'm not going."

"Yes you are," Iruka and Kakashi said in usion.

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not going and you're not gonna make me."

* * *

"Hello fellow rainbows to my sunshine, how was your day?" Counselor Hakashiro asked, well he preferred to be referred to as, Alfonso. For reasons of which Sasuke didn't ask.

Much to Sasuke's dismay everyone shouted out cheery "spectaculars!" or "wonderfuls! He felt like he was in fucking boot camp, for the partridge family. Just listening to them made him want to destory their souls, this wasn't a group for self injurers, this was an institution. No way were people who deliberately cut themselves because their lives sucked this damn chipper!

Alfonso grinned at the reaction before turning his attention towards Sasuke, making the raven jump. "Now class as you can see we have a new student here named Sasuke, Sasuke is a self injurer who ended up in the hospital for his actions, he's also here to fix his problem." He spun around to face other students. "Now class for our activity to-"

"Che."

This comment immediately made Alfonso turn around to face Sasuke once more, his shoes making a loud sqeauk against the floor. "Is there something you would like to say Sasuke?" He asked. His look still calm and collected, but you could practically see the sweat dripping down his brow. Students like Sasuke came into his groups all the time, but one can only take so much asshole in one day.

Sasuke glared at the unusually happy counselor. "Don't fucking call me a self injurer when you don't know shit, my idiotic foster parent put me here for a stupid reason, I only ever cut once and that was my last time," he snapped.

Alfonso looked at Sasuke's naked arms and back at him. "It doesn't look like you only cut '_once'_ my little youngling and I doubt your parent would put you here for a stupid reason, you're here so we can find out why you did what you did," he said surprisingly kind.

Sasukes eyes widened after hearing the statement and took a look at his arms. The scars, they were horrible, it was so blatantly obvious that they were there. The pink outlines painfully stuck out from his pale skin, the rigid scars practically took over his arms. He never really paid attention to his arms before, had people been looking at them? Talking about them? He made a mental note to start wearing long sleeves.

"Foster parent! Repeat it with me FOSTER _PARENT!_ I don't have parents anymore otherwise I would've said so," Sasuke exclaimed. He huffed for emphasis on his words. How long was he in there? Five minutes? And he was already irritated, that was saying something. "Gosh I hate this fucking class," he groaned.

"No swearing please."

"I'll swear if I fucking want to," Sasuke snapped.

"Okay ... Now class were going to be doing trust excercises today so Sasuke gets used to the group, now with a partner you will be doing an activity I think everyone knows one becomes a faller and one the catcher ..."

Sasuke drifted into his thoughts as the older man continued to ramble. He couldn't wait to get home and get to his daughter, he could only take so much boredom in one place.

As everyone got up from their seats Sasuke stayed rooted to his, he was not about to play some stupid, petty, childish game. He looked up to see Alfonso looking intently at him. "What?" he asked rudely.

"You need to do this like everyone else," Alfonso replied.

"I'm not playing that stupid game," Sasuke retorted stubbornly. "You see I pride myself on appearance, I need to look dignified, if I look like an idiot it's not really working out ... so I'm not playing the game. Do you comprehend?" he asked as if talking to a six year old.

"You're playing," Alfonso said. He smiled and left to his quarters.

Sasuke gaped at the man and reluctantly stood up. "I hate him ... making me feel like I'm on intervention, stupid asshole," he whispered to himself.

He had to suck it up though. He didn't want the giddy jerk to go tatteling on him to Kakashi, more sessions would make him go insane, if he wasn't already going insane. He looked around the room for anyone free, no one. Yes! He was free! Now he had an excuse to mope around in his chair.

"Hello everyone I know you missed me," called an eerily similar voice. This voice was followed by a number greetings.

No it couldn't be. He couldn't possibly be in one of these classes could he? Sasuke slowly turned around to see who the vain sounding boy was, knowing full and well who it would be. "Kiba?" he called out meekly.

And there he was looking like his arrogant, un posed self. His cocky expression was soon replaced with a mixtured look of baffled, angry, embarrassed and amused. "Sasuke?" he growled. He stalked towards Sasuke, eliminating an space between them that there was."What the fuck ar-"

"You two know eachother?" Alfonso beamed.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke mumbled. He hadn't talked to him since the incident in the locker room, except for exchanging a few 'I hate you's' they hadn't said a word to each other. This was the icing on the cake, this just cooked up one of the weirdest days of his life. Why him?

His frown slowly turned into a smirk as he realised one important thing. Kiba was here for one reason, and one reason only, he was a self injurer. If this wasn't the best dirt on him he'd ever had on him in his life he didn't know what was. "Yes were well aqquanted with eachother," Sasuke mused putting on a fake smile, quickly turning it into a fake pout. "But Kiba you never told me you did this to yourself. How could you? I thought we were best friends!" he fake whined, mocking his former friend even more.

An infuriated look took place on Kiba's face. "Fuck you!" he yelled.

Alfonso looked between the two and clamped his hands together. "Well I guess you two can work together," he said awkwardely.

Kiba yanked Sasuke by the arm and pulled him into a corner in the room. "You're not tell anyone about this, ya got that?" he hissed. Sasuke noted there was slight desperation in his voice.

Sasuke scoffed. Did the boy honestly think he was going to let this slide? After five years of hearing his supposed best friend spread rumors, ostracizing him, attacking him with his deepest secrets. Did he honestly think he was gonna let it go? "Oh but you don't honestly think I'm letting a secret this good disperse without a fight. Kiba, a cutter, who would've thought it! I wonder what made you slice those pretty little wrists of yours," he teased.

"Don't act like you know what I'm going through you bastard! You have no idea!" Kiba whispered.

Sasuke inched close to him till his face was centimeters away. "Oh but you didn't know what I was going through five years ago did you? When I went back to school the only thing I was looking forward to was seeing you, my best friend. What I got was an asshole who laughed in my face and called me a slut in front of the entire student body when I tried to approach him, please Kiba don't play the hypocrite with me," he spat. His hardened expression soon changed to one of sympathy, because in that instant Kiba's eyes changed, changed into the eyes he'd known five years ago, Kiba, his Kiba. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"My father died in a car accident, he was drinking that night, he told me he would stop three months before then. He lied," Kiba answered.

Sasuke frowned. "When did that happen?"

"Three years ago, now can we please get back to the activity so we don't get busted," Kiba whispered.

"Yeah okay," Sasuke agreed. The only reason he decided to stop with the conversation was because he didn't want t start agitating him. He still couldn't believe it though, Kiba never really seemed like the type that would do anything like that. In fact he only ever seemed like the type to ridicule people who did that. "Don't worry I won't tell." He saw Kiba's shoulders relax, he really was scared of people finding out.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you do what you did?" Kiba asked casually, looking at his arms.

"No reason," Sasuke lied. "Now lets get back to this lame activity."

* * *

The next day ...

Sasuke hastily grabbed a bowl full of chicken soup and hurried over to the dinner table, pouring the contents into a stricken looking Sayuri's bowl.

When he had come home the night before he'd found out from Kakashi that Sayuri had strep throat. This didn't please him at all, in fact it infuriated him. He was told everytime Sayuri got a cold that he shouldn't overreact so much, but he was inclined to overreact! In fact it was proven that everytime parents didn't overreact their child ended up with mold on their feet!

His original plan had been to leave Sayuri with Kakashi while he went to school, while she was suspended. But with the circumstances left with him he couldn't just leave her so he'd come up with an agreement with all his teachers so he could take his exams another time.

He looked intently at his daughter and urged her to eat the soup, "Sayuri you should eat this it's good for your soar throat, you need it it'll help you feel better." He scowled when he saw her look of uncertainty and pushed the bowl further into her reach. "Chicken soup is the one thing I know how to make, don't have a cow," he muttered.

Sayuri frowned at the liquid in front of her and stared at her father with her full melancholy eyes. "It won't help me feel better daddy I just wanna go to bed," she whined with a cracky voice.

Sasuke pinched the side of his neck to keep from spouting out any words too inappropriate for certain five year olds. "You're going to eat the soup Sayuri I need you to have a full stomach when I take you to the doctors," he said calmly.

The five year olds droopy eyes suddenly snapped open with deathly scared eyes suddenly taking the place of her tired eyes. "No!" She shrieked. "I'm not going to the stupid doctors," she snapped defiantly.

Sauske stalked towards his daughter only to be stopped by the ringing of a door bell. "Eat your soup," he whispered as he started towards the door. He rolled his eyes when he heard the door bell being rung multiple times. It was probably some rich bastard who thought they were too good to waste their time for more than ten seconds. "I'm coming dammit," he groaned extremely annoyed.

He swung the door open violently to find Kushina Uzumaki. Damn he had been right. He quickly changed his irritated deamenor and softened his face a bit. "Oh uh hi Mrs. Uzumaki what can I do for you?" He asked uncertainly. She had after all found him in a comprimising situation a few nights before. _'Wait, when the fuck did she find my address!'_

Kushina grunted and made her way past Sasuke. "I have to talk to you about Naruto," she said. "He's informed me that you're his boyfriend and not some random fuck that I happened to walk in on," she said casually.

"Oh um yeah ... ok," he started. He made his way to the living room and sat on the sofa. "You can have a seat if you like," he said quietly.

"It's okay I don't want to ruin my coat," she said in monotone.

Sasuke flinched slightly taken aback by the spiteful tone in her voice. '_It's okay you stupid bitch I totally just murdered you in my mind you prissy, uppercrust, dumbass fire crotch,'_ Sasuke swore in his mind. "Alright then, your call."

Kushina took a few weary glances around the apartment and paused when she saw a tot pale five year old with a black bob staring at abowl of soup. She raised her eyebrow while examining the situation. "Who's that?"

Sasuke cursed at himself before standing face to face with the red head. He'd forgotten that she hadn't known about Sayuri. "That's my daughter, Sayuri," he said quietly. "And she really needs to eat her soup," he said louder directing this statement towards Sayuri.

Kushina just shook her head, baffled by the situation. It was enough that her son was dating someone of such low stature, but to date someone who had a kid? He was definately hearing it from her.That was just entirely unacceptable. "And how old is she?"

"Five," he said casually. When he saw her eyes widen he winced slightly, she didn't need to speak her eyes did all the talking. "She's turning six soon," he added, trying to sugar coat the situation.The words came out so easily but jeez was he a mess in his mind. Damn he wasn't making this easy on himself. The lady probably thought he was some crack whore who didn't even know who the father of his child was.

"You had her when you were eleven," she stated. That was all she needed to know, no more questions otherwise she'd probably find out his father was in some sort of yakuza gang. "You certainly get by don't you?" '_Lord knows you're not putting my son in this situation.'_

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from cursing out the bitch right then and there. He felt the thin line of ice she was standing slowly melting it's surface. "And what, may I ask are you implying exactly?"

Kushina rolled her eyes at the teenager. "It doesn't matter lets just get back to the reason why I came here."

Sasuke plopped himself down his couch, he chose to do the same as her and ignore the statement. He didn't want to end having to take two people to the doctors. "Shoot."

"Ten thousand dollars," Kushina replied.

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he tried to put the statement together. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll pay you ten thousand dollars to stop dating my son."

Sasuke tried to comprehend the situation laid flat on him. He never thought someone would offer him money to stop dating their son. Did she really hate him that much? She'd only spoken to him for five fucking minutes! "Why would you want me to stop dating your son?"

"Listen our family is a family of high stature and we plan to keep it that way, Naruto needs to live up to our expectations, it's really best for him if he dates someone of equal or higher stature. By dating you he's really just causing this family unneeded trouble, we don't want him dating someone who could bring this family down," Kushina replied.

_'Stay calm just stay calm,'_ Sasuke thought. " Bring this family down! You guys hardly even talk to him, why now would you even give a crap who your son dated!"

Kushina took a step closer to him. "I don't think you're inclined to criticize my parenting when you were stupid enough to get knocked up at eleven, unless you wanted to get pregnant which makes you even stupider," she snapped.

_'That thin line of ice has now officially dispsersed.'_ Sasuke slowly got up from his seat and walked towards the door, softly opening it. "I need you to get out," he stated. He shook his head calmly when he saw Kushina start to protest. "I'm not taking no for an answer, you really need to leave."

"You can't ju-"

"No I can," Sasuke cut in. "You come into my house with a bitchy I hate the world mood, which by the way I'm all for but if you're directing it towards me we have a problem, second you insult my furniture which I hate too but I can't exactly afford that lousy leather interior crap now can I? And last but not least you offer me money to leave your son as if I'm some cheap whore who needs money for my crack and pimp who's been waiting for his three hundred, as if Naruto's not important enough to turn money down for. Therefore after insulting me not once, not twice, but _three_ times, I think you really ought to leave for your own good." Sasuke opened his door slightly more. "All this and the fact that I've had a crappy day, I had to sit with people so happy sunshine runs out their ears and I have to see these people six times a week, and this adds stress which I don't need. So bye," he added simply.

When he shut the door behind Kushina he sighed and banged his head on the door. "Sayuri please tell me why this keeps happening to me," he groaned.

Sayuri looked at him with her deep innocent eyes and slowly exhaled. "I'm glad you made her leave daddy, that lady is nothing like Naruto, she's a bitch," she piped jubilantly her voice cracked at the volume of her voice.

If he hadn't just been completely exasperated by the last few minutes events she would've bene grounded in two seconds, but jeez that lady she just got to him, she was the hot steaks at midnight and choclate covered pickles he never wanted to go back to. "No swearing Sayuri," he scolded. "It is true though."

"Daddy what does knocked up mean? When can I get knocked up?" Sayuri asked.

"Don't you ever get knocked up!"

**A few hours later** ...

Sasuke grabbed the phone by his bed and dialed Naruto's phone number. As he waited for him to pick up the phone he couldn't help but think back on his conversation with Kushina. If she told Naruto what he said to her he was sure he'd get pissed, after all you don't mess with peoples mothers like he did. But that lady, she just got him so angry.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Hey Naruto um are you busy? Do you want to hang out or something this weekend?" Sasuke asked.

He heard Naruto cough and clear his throat. "Actually my mom said she was going to take time off work to hang out with me this entire weekend!" Naruto said. Sasuke noted he sounded so happy, like a seven year old on christmas day. "Isn't that awesome?"

"Oh yeah .. um, that's great," Sasuke replied, he couldn't help the sound of dissapointment in his voice. It wasn't because Naruto couldn't hang out, he just couldn't help but feel his mother had taken the entire weekend off just so that he wouldn't be with him.

"Hey you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed and scratched his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Oh he was anything but fine.

* * *

A.N. Yay! This chapter is finally up! It would've been up much sooner, but for a while my mouse wouldn't work so I couldn't get to my files that enable me to write. So very sorry about that. Another reason is because the writers block bug hit me bad! I was so confused it wasn't even funny. But thankfully I've finally figured out where this story's going and everything. Just note I didn't put Neji's character in there for no reason. This chapter is actually where most of it starts.

It's almost midnight crap I'm freaking tired. Sorry for any annoying spelling errors, the spell check won't work.

Thank you for all the people who reviewed and put me on alerts. I appreciate it. Also thank you to all the people who've stayed loyal to this story, I'm very sorry for not updating in over a month I hope you forgive me! I just thought it's better to wait longer cause I don't want to give you guys a pile of crap. (My writers block on this story was really bad)

I'm updating after I update my other stories; "Can you love yourself?", "Twisted", and "My Porcelain Doll." I won't be as late as this chapter. But if the situation comes it and you think I haven't updated in a while. Message me and ask why, I don't bite, in fact I encourage you to message me if a chapter of any of my stories is taking a while to come up. Just don't say something like; " You stupid bitch, why the fuck are you taking so damn long!" That would make me irritated.

So this is all, please review it keeps me inspired, motiviated, and keeps my creative juices flowing. I immensely appreciate reviews, I especially thank all the people who've review every chapter. That's all, thank you for reading.


	9. Deleting and rewriting! Read!

_**Hey everyone!! You haven't heard from me in a while right? Well I'm super sorry. The last few months have been VERY and I mean VERY stressful for me. I can't go into much detail, but I can tell you this: I shall delete this story. **_

**_... "GASP!" ... Ha ha, actually I'm going to delete so that I can rewrite it and make it better! So here's my plan: I'm going to delete this, and "To love the unloved" so that I can not only make the chapters better, but I'm going to add in some stuff that really explains these story's more, along with taking out some necessary things. The chapters will be longer, and I will go into more detail about things._**

**_So, yes that's basically my plan. I think deleting and rewriting these story's will only help make the story better for you. Plus, I'm just not liking where some things are going. I know exactly what I'm doing ... and it won't take me more than three months, I promise!_**

**_In fact, you can expect an update on one of these storys, or maybe even both, by the end of this weekend! I'm so excited to rewrite and make it better! I hope you guys are too! I suggest you put me on author alert so that you know when these storys are updated. That's all for now, bye!_**

**_P.S. Any suggestions would be cool too. You can also tell me if you want me to delete it and rewrite, or keep it as is (although I think the first option is better)._**


End file.
